Uchiha's Baby
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Di tengah-tengah pertarungan antara Sasuke dan tim 7. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya membawa Sasuke ke masa depannya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika ketiga anak kembarnya meminta adik baru? Padahal jiwa Sasuke tetaplah jiwa seorang Uchiha terakhir yang menyimpan dendam/RnR/m ranted
1. Chapter 1

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Uchiha's Baby*

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

Dengan susah payah, Haruno Sakura meletakkan tubuh Karin yang tengah terluka parah. Ia membentuk segel dan tangannya mengeluarkan Ninjutsu medis dengan cakra kehijauan.

"Ka… kamu…" Karin bersuara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"jangan bicara dulu! Sedikit lagi…" potong Sakura sembari terus berkonsentrasi. Karin hanya diam sembari menatap sendu sosok Sakura.

'_Aku enggak perduli… soal perasaanmu… yang jadi musuhku… karena itu… jangan… menangis sesedih itu di depanku!' _kata Karin dalam hati dengan air mata yang juga mulai meleleh dari ujung matanya.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari sana sosok Kakashi memperhatiakan Sakura dari jauh, sekaligus menatap waspada sosok Sasuke yang menjadi lawannya kini.

"Sharingan… milik Uchiha…" Sasuke memicingkan matanya, kemudian ia berlari cepat menuju Kakashi. "SHINOBI RENDAH YANG BUKAN ANGGOTA UCHIHA SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS MEMPERLIHATKANNYA!" teriak Sasuke .

Syat!

Sasuke melancarkan tinjunya namun Kakashi berhasil menghindar. Kakashi melompat menuruni jembatan dan berdiri tegak di atas air sungai yang mengalir. Ia mendongak ke atas, dan maniknya membulat kala Sasuke memanahnya dengan busur Susano'o.

DUAR!

Sasuke tampak terengah-engah. Dari balik asap yang mengepul akibat serangan busur Susano'o yang ia lancarkan pada Kakashi, ia bisa melihat sosok bayangan Kakashi yang menahan nafas dengan susah payah. Apalagi sharingan di mata kiri gurunya itu berubah bentuk menjadi mangekyo sharingan.

'_cepatnya… aku pasti sudah habis kalau tidak sempat memindahkannya menggunakan mangekyo…' _ batin Kakashi. '_jadi… itu susano'o?'_

"Heh, tak kusangka kau yang bukan Uchiha bisa menguasai Susano'o, kau selamat berkat mata itu kan?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Aku… berterima kasih pada kemampuan klan Uchiha…" Kakashi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Sasuke, yang ada pada dirimu bukan Cuma klan kan? bukan Cuma kebencian kan? Cobalah lihat dasar hatimu sekali lagi…" kata Kakashi.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, "masih saja bicara begitu…"

"Kamu… pasti mengerti kebenarannya…" kata Kakashi mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat bungsu Uchiha itu terdiam selama beberapa menit sampai ia membuka mulutnya.

"Semua… tertawa… TERTAWA DENGAN PENGORBANAN NYAWA ITACHI!" Sasuke berseru. Perlahan aura Susano'o semakin menguat dan membuat Kakashi meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "BAGIKU, SUARA TAWA KALIAN TERDENGAR SEPERTI HINAAN DAN CACIAN! SUARA TAWA ITU AKAN KUUBAH JADI JERITAN!"

Kakashi melotot ketika sosok Susano'o Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas. Aura cakra kegelapan menguar kuat dan angin mulai bertiup kencang. '_Sasuke…'_

Sementara itu Karin mulai mencoba membuka matanya, ia mengenyit ketika merasakan aura cakra Sasuke menjadi semakin dingin. "Dia… bukan Sasuke yang kalian kenal lagi…" kata Karin memberi tahu. Sakura terkesiap.

Sementara itu Kakahi menegang dan berusaha waspada ketika aura kegelapan Susano'o semakin besar.

"Ukh!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kedua matanya. Bungsu Uchiha itu menegang kala sosok Kakashi terlihat samar-samar di penglihatannya. '_Mataku…'_

Sementara itu, sosok Sakura berlari menuruni dindin jembatan. Ia mengeluarkan kunai dan berlari cepat menuju Sasuke yang tengah lengah. Sementara Kakashi terbelalak melihat kedatangan murid perempuannya itu.

"Sakura… kenapa muncul?!" Kakashi berlari berusaha menghentikan aksi Sakura.

'_Guru Kakashi takkan kubiarkan menangung beban sendirian!' _tekad Sakura. sekelebat bayangan teman-temannya dan janjinya pada Naruto muncul._ 'Aku harus membulatkan tekad!' _ia mengangkat kunai di tangannya dan siap menusuk punggung Sasuke.

Syat!

"SAKURA!"

'_aku…'_

"_**Sakura… terima kasih…"**_

DEG!

Tes-tes-tes!

Tiba-tiba kunai itu berhenti, kunai itu tampak bergetar seiring dengan sosok Sakura yang mulai menunduk, menangis pelan.

'_Harusnya… tekadku sudah bulat…'_

Sasuke tersentak dan menyadari bahwa Sakura berada di belakangnya. Tanpa apa-apa Sasuke berbalik dan mencekik Sakura.

"SAKURAA!" Kakashi berteriak panik. "SASUKE, HENTIKAN!" ia memekik ketika Sasuke merebut kunai di tangan Sakura dan berniat menusuknya.

BET!

Tanpa diduga, sosok Naruto tiba-tiba menolong Sakura. Uzumaki muda itu meletakkan Sakura dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Sasuke, Sakura juga anggota tim 7 sama dengan kita kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, "aku… mantan anggota…" katanya meremehkan.

Kakashi melompat dan mendarat di dekat kedua muridnya itu. "Naruto, kau pasti menyadarinya kan? "

"Sasuke, aku sudah tahu tentang kebenaran Itachi dari Tobi, tapi perbuatanmu ini…" Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura menatapnya penasaran. "Bisa kumengerti!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Memangnya kamu yang tidak pernah punya orang tua dan saudara mengerti apa? kau… orang luar diam saja!"

Sakura memicingkan matanya, ia menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kau pikir, seberapa besar Naruto mempercayaimu, dia selalu menganggapmu temanya tahu! sekarangpun tetap begitu…" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku baru saja membalaskan satu dendam Uchiha!" Kakashi menegang. "Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu puas, rasa puas karna nama Uchiha kembali murni. Karena Uchiha terbebas dari nama shinobi yang busuk. Sesuai keinginan kalian, para ninja Konoha… aku akan menghapus Uchiha dari nama yang diasingkan dalam ingatan kalian… DENGAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN SERTA KONOHA! MEMUTUSKAN SEMUA IKATAN… ITULAH PENYUCIAN! ITULAH KEBANGKITAN UCHIHA SEJATI!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar dengan seringai kejam yang berkembang di bibirnya.

Naruto yang mulai tak sabar membentuk segel, tapi Kakashi menghentikannya. "Cukup sampai di sini, Sasuke biar menjadi urusanku!" kata Kakashi.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Jangan-jangan, Guru, mau membunuh Sasuke?!"

Kakashi tak menyahut, ia tetap membelakangi kedua muridnya. "Cepatlah pergi!"

Naruto tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat melewati Kakashi dengan rasengan di tangannya.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi memekik kaget.

"Naruto!" Sakura juga ikut berteriak ketika sosok Sasuke juga ikut melesat dengan Chidori di tangannya.

'_Sasuke… mungkin saja… posisi kita terbalik…_

_Aku… bersyukur berteman denganmu…'_

DUARR!

Akibat rasengan dan chidori yang saling bertemu menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar dan cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dalam pandangan Sasuke, dan semuanya menjadi samar.

.

.

Langit bersinar cerah, suara cicitan burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sosok lelaki dengan rambut mencuatnya perlahan mencoba membuka mata. Sasuke mengerang perlahan, dan mengernyit ketika ia merasa pipinya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk.

"Engh…"

Ketika maniknya terbuka sempurna, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sinar yang tampak silau dari jendela. Dan sebuah sepasang tangan mungil yang mendekap kepalanya. Sasuke tertegun dan melirik ke atas, maniknya melebar kala menangkap sosok wajah cantik yang tengah terlelap. Surai merah muda panjang wanita itu menjuntai panjang dan terkulai pasrah di atas kasur. Sasuke terkesiap ketika sadar bahwa benda empuk dan lembut yang menyentuh pipinya itu ternyata adalah dada bulat milik wanita yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Selamat pagi Sasu-kun?" sapaan lembut dari bibir wanita itu menyadarkan Sasuke. Sosok wanita itu ternyata adalah Sakura. Sakura terkikik melihat wajah mengantuk Sasuke. Ia segera mencium bibir suaminya itu.

Tunggu!

Suami?

"Ayo segera cuci mukamu, aku akan memasak sarapan." Sakura beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam membeku di tempat.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tertegun sejenak dan menoleh ke setiap sudut ruangan. Maniknya melebar kala menemukan beberapa deret pigura yang berjejer rapi di atas meja dan tergantung di atas dinding.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya kala melihat foto tim 7, namun yang ada di foto itu bukanlah sosok tim 7 yang masih berusia 13 tahun melainkan Sasuke dan Naruto serta Sakura dengan seragam jonin yang mereka pakai. Sasuke beralih pada foto yang lain, tampak ia yang memakai hakama dan Sakura memakai shiromuku putih dengan latar pohon-pohon Sakura yang berjajar di belakang mereka. Sasuke terdiam ketika melihat sosok dalam foto yang ternyata dirinya dan Sakura itu tengah bergandegan tanga dengan senyum bahagia. Kemudian foto yang lain, tampak Sakura terlihat duduk di teras balkon kamar dengan perut yang membuncit, tangan mungilnya menyentuh perutnya dengan senyum bahagia. Dan foto yang lain tampak tiga bayi kembar tengah tertidur berjejeran.

Sasuke memperhatikan semua foto itu.

"Sebenarnya, sekarang aku ada di mana?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. kenapa ia dan Sakura bisa tidur seranjang? Dan banyak sekali foto-foto asing yang tidak Sasuke ketahui entah kapan ada. seingatnya tadi ia dan anggota tim 7 tengah bertarung. Dan ketika ia mengadu rasengan dan chidori miliknya tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul.

"Tou-san?" sebuah suara cempreng yang memanggilnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap bingung sosok bocah dengan rambut mencuat yang menatapnya datar. Maniknya hitam bocah itu menatap Sasuke lama. "Sarapan sudah siap, Ka-san menuruhku untuk menjemput Tou-san!" kata bocah itu kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sasuke kemudian mengikuti bocah yang tampak mirip dengannya itu. Sampai akhirnya dia tiba di ruang makan. Ia melihat Sakura dengan celmek di pinggangnya tengah sibuk menata makanan di meja makan. Dan dua bocah yang identik dengan bocah yang memanggilnya 'Tou-san' tadi tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"OTOU-CHAN!" tiba-tiba anak kecil dengan rambut hitam lurus tiba-tiba turun dari kursi dan menerjang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mampu tertegun. Dan menatap heran Sakura yang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Biarkan Tou-san duduk dulu, Yozora!" Kata bocah dengan rambut mencuat yang memanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Ih, Itachi nyebelin!" gerutu bocah yang bernama Yozora dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke. "Ayo, otou-chan!" kata Yozora menarik Sasuke.

"Masakan Ka-chan enak sekali!" tiba-tiba anak kecil yang duduk di samping Itachi bersuara. Sementara Itachi mendengus dan mendelik pada saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ck, jangan berbicara sambil makan, Hikari!" tegur Itachi. Hikari hanya mendengus dan tetap mengoceh tentang betapa enaknya masakan Sakura.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Ita-kun, lagipula Ka-san masih memasak!" ujar Sakura lembut sambil mengelus rambut Itachi. "Bagaimana dengan akademi?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ketiga putra kecilnya yang berusia 6 tahun itu memang baru saja memasuki akademi 2 hari yang lalu.

"Menyenangkan sekali Kaa-chan!" seru Yozora semangat. "Kemarin Hikari sudah bisa bushin no justu lho!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Wahh, Hika-kun hebat sekali!" puji Sakura sementara Hikari hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu. Sementara Itachi mendengus.

"Payah, aku saja kemarin sudah bisa Koukakyuu No Jutsu!" katanya dengan nada angkuh. Sementara Yozora mencibir.

"Dasar tukang pamer! Mentang-mentang kau yang memang lebih bisa!" katanya. Sementara Itachi hanya menyeringai puas.

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ne, lebih baik kalian sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat ke akademi!" perintah Sakura.

Ketiga anak kembar itu hanya mengangguk kemudian meja makan itu tampak sunyi dan hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu saja yang terdengar. Sasuke hanya menatap lama sup yang ada di depannya. Ia memperhatikan Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari yang tengah sibuk melahap sarapan mereka. Sementara Sakura yang tengah meletakkan dengan cekatan lauk pauk di atas meja.

"Kenapa tidak di makan Sasu-kun? Apakah masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Sakura heran melihat suaminya itu tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia kemudian dengan tenang melahap masakan Sakura. wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian tersenyum lembut dan ikut sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku sudah selesai!" kata Itachi tenang dan menangkupkan tangannya. Disusul Yozora dan Hikari. Ketiga anak lelaki kembar itu dengan kompak mulai meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat ke akademi.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura terdengar di antara suara aliran air kran di bak cuci piring. Dari ekor matanya, Sakura menatap suaminya dengan sedikit heran. Pasalnya Sasuke tampak lebih pendiam daripada biasanya.

Sementara itu, bungsu Uchiha itu hanya terdiam di meja makan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau tidak sakit kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lembut. Wanita itu meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan menatap Sasuke khawatir. Ia menyentuh kening Sasuke.

PLAK!

Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menampik tangannya.

"Sasu?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Manik onyx-nya berkilat penuh emosi. Seketika Sakura terkejut melihat tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh sejak mereka menikah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, tanpa ia sadari sharingannya aktif. Ia melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" tanya Sasuke emosi. Entah kenapa amarah tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasu-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Wanita itu perlahan mendekati sosok Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau sedang kelelahan." Ujar Sakura. perempuan berambut merah muda panjang itu tiba-tiba memeluk kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja hendak mendorong tubuh Sakura namun ia hanya mampu terpaku kala wajahnya tenggelam di dalam dada empuk Sakura yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Entah bagaimana bisa rasa hangat tiba-tiba menyusup dalam hati Sasuke ketiga ia mendengar samar-samar detak jantung Sakura yang berdetak seirama. Sasuke merasakan tangan mungil Sakura mengelus kepalanya lembut. Dan amarah yang sebelumnya menguasainya perlahan sirna. Tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman, Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan menyandarkan segala beban hatinya pada pelukan hangat yang Sakura tawarkan.

Ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tapi… ia bahagia dengan rasa hangat dan nyaman ini…

Entah mengapa, Sasuke menemukan kembali kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan tatapan kosong, ia hanya menatap langit-langit dan wajah teduh Sakura yang dengan telaten terus mengusap rambutnya.

"Hihi… kau tidak berubah Sasu-kun!" kikik Sakura lembut. "Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi denganmu Sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura lembut dan hati-hati. Entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke bertingkah aneh sekali. Mulai dari tadi pagi ia hanya diam dan merenung, kemudian marah-marah tidak jelas dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Lelaki itu hanya menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan kosong, kepalanya tergeletak pasrah dip aha Sakura.

"Sebenarnya… ini di mana? Dan… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatap lelaki itu heran.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini aneh sekali… tentu saja, kita ada di Konoha kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Konoha… sejak kapan?"

"Tentu saja… sejak perang besar shinobi ke-4 selesai. Sasuke-kun pulang ke Konoha, setelah membantu kami!" ujar Sakura. "Kita menikah setelah satu tahun perang berlalu Sasuke-kun!" cerita Sakura.

"Berapa, usia kita sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Bungsu Uchiha itu mulai menatap wajah ayu Sakura dan menangkap ujung merah muda yang menjuntai panjang milik wanita itu.

Sakura terkikik, "Hari ini… Sasu-kun benar-benar aneh. Tapi baiklah, usiaku sekarang 23 tahun. Dan kita menikah tepat setelah 17 tahun usia kita!" ujar Sakura. "Kita kan menikah muda, Sasu-kun! Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kau tiba-tiba melamarku saat rokkie 9 merayakan ulang tahunmu!" kekeh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam. "Benarkah?" ujarnya tenang. "Lalu, apakah ketiga bocah kembar itu… anak kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Sakura mencubit hidung Sasuke gemas, "Ya ampun, jangan bilang kau lupa! Tentu saja mereka putra kita Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan ketika sejuk angin musim panas tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Itachi, Yozora… dan Hikari?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus rambut Sasuke, "Itachi… harapan kita agar dia kuat dan selalu melindungi keluarganya seperti Kak Itachi melindungi desa dan melindungimu…" ujar Sakura. "Yozora, dia akan menjadi langit malam di mana sebuah kebahagiaan menjadi pengingat di malam pengantin kita… dan" Sakura perlahan menutup matanya dan menunduk mengecup kening Sasuke, "Hikari… adalah cahaya yang menuntunmu… keluar dari kegelapan."

.

.

"Zora!" Itachi menatap kembarannya itu dengan malas, pasalnya Uchiha cilik itu selalu melempar kiss bye pada beberapa gadis yang berada di sepanjang jalan menuju akademi.

"Haha, biarkan saja Yozora, Itachi!" kata Hikari dengan senyum kalem. Diantara kedua saudaranya yang bertolak belakang itu, Hikari memang yang paling dewasa.

Hikari Uchiha adalah kembar terakhir dari Itachi dan Yozora, berbeda dengan Yozora dan Itachi yang memiliki mata hitam, Hikari memiliki manik klorofil turunan dari Sakura. sifatnya juga lebih lembut, ramah dan kalem. Rambutnya tidak mencuat seperti kedua saudara kembarnya walau wajah mereka terlihat identik.

Sementara itu Yozora dan Itachi lebih terlihat seperti pinang di belah dua. Benar-benar mirip mulai ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, sama-sama berambut hitam kebiruan berbentuk pantat ayam dan bermata onyx, yang berbeda hanyalah sifat mereka, Yozora memiliki sifat periang dan urakan, sementara Itachi lebih kalem dan stoic, kadang pula ia angkuh mirip sekali dengan Sasuke sewaktu remaja.

"Huh, kau tidak sadar ya, kalau sifat Yozora sudah melenceng jauh dari sifat Uchiha!" kata Itachi tak terima. "Kalau Tou-san melihat tingkahnya, beliau pasti akan geleng-geleng kepala!"

Hikari hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ne, kau seperti tidak tahu Tou-san itu aslinya seperti apa!"

Itachi hanya mendengus.

"Haha, Itachi yang kerjaannya hanya latihan dan latihan mana tahu Tou-chan itu seperti apa kalau bersama Kaa-chan!" Yozora tiba-tiba merangkul leher Itachi. "Tou-chan itu MESUM!"

"Heh, jangan bercanda, mana mungkin Tou-san seperti itu!" kilah Itachi tak percaya. Memang Itachi jarang di rumah karena selalu menyibukkan diri dengan latihan. Berbeda dengan Yozora yang lebih suka bermain-main dengan teman-teman mereka sementara Hikari memang lebih suka di rumah.

Hikari mengacak-acak rambut Itachi. "Ahaha, kau saja yang memang tidak tahu! kalau kau di rumah, setiap siang hari saat rumah sepi kau bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan!" bisik Hikari.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau Hikari?" tanya Yozora penasaran. "Aku hanya tau kalau Otou-chan dan Okaa-chan selalu mandi bareng!"

Itachi membelalak mendengarnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ketiga putra kembar Uchiha itu tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mesum seputar orang tuanya. Ckck! Padahal mereka masih 6 tahun, salahkan betapa jeniusnya gen yang diturunkan Sakura dan Sasuke kepada ketiga putra mereka.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Yozora setelah sadar mereka sudah melihat gedung akademi. Mereka ia melambaikan tangan ketika sosok lelaki dengan rambut pirang ikut melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. "Paman Naruto?!" sapa Yozora. Ia mendekati Hokage keenam itu dan menempelkan tinjunya dengan Naruto sebagai salam khas mereka. Naruto hanya nyengir dan mengacak rambut Yozora yang mirip dengan rambut rivalnya itu.

"Apa yang paman lakukan di sini?" tanya Hikari. Naruto nyengir,

"Ah, aku hanya melihat-lihat isi akademi, sekalian nostalgia kurasa!" katanya. Hikari hanya mangut-mangut sementara Itachi dengan cuek melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung akademi.

"Dasar Itachi!" gerutu Yozora melihat Itachi. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kembali mengacak rambut Yozora. "Ah, dia mirip sekali dengan si Teme!" kekeh Naruto. Hikari hanya menghela nafas.

"Paman Naruto benar!"

"Paman, kata Paman Shika, Mitsuru benar-benar akan punya adik ya?" tanya Hikari dengan wajah penasaran. Naruto terkejut kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, Hinata-chan sedang hamil, dan sekarang sudah bulan ke-6."

"Waah… senangnya~~! Aku juga mau punya adik!" kata Yozora dengan wajah berbinar. Sementara Hikari hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau kan sudah punya! Aku ini adiku, Yozora niii-sann~~!" kata Hikari dengan bibir mengerucut main-main.

Yozora mengibaskan tangannya. "Ahh, kau kan walau adikku karena sudah besar jadi tidak ada lucu-lucunya!" kata Yozora sambil menarik kedua pipi Hikari ke segala arah. Hikari mengaduh dan menyisihkan tangan jahil kakak kembarnya itu. "Lagipula aku maunya punya adik bayi, adik bayi perempuan yang berambut merah muda seperti Okaa-chan~~!"

Naruto terkekeh, "kalau begitu, kenapa tidak minta saja pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san-mu?"

Yozora tiba-tiba berbinar. "Paman benar! Aku akan minta Kaa-chan dan Otou-chan membuat adik baru!" pekiknya semangat.

Hikari mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Sakura?" Sasuke meletakkan sebuah album yang baru saja Sakura berikan padanya. Karena Sasuke sangat aneh hari ini. jangan-jangan Sasuke terbentur sesuai saat mereka tidur? Begitu pikir Sakura, jadi wanita dengan marga Uchiha itu memutuskan memberika album keluarga mereka pada Sasuke dan membiarkan bungsu Uchiha itu mengingat-ingat semuanya sendiri.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura dari arah dapur. Ia tengah sibuk membereskan ruang makan.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah aku… membunuh Danzo?" tanya Sasuke. Seketika Sakura terdiam dan berhenti mengelap meja. Wanita itu menanggalkan celmeknya dan menarik Sasuke menuju kamar mereka. Sasuke hanya diam ketika Sakura menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas kursi yang berada di balkon.

"Aku… akan menjawab apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan…" ujar Sakura lembut, maniknya menatap lembut Sasuke. Jemarinya dengan lembut menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Setelah Sasuke-kun membunuh Danzo… aku menghentikan Sasuke-kun yang akan membunuh Karin…" Sakura mulai bercerita. Dan ingatan Sasuke kembali pada saat ia dan Sakura tengah berbicara di atas jembatan itu.

"… Sasuke-kun bilang, Sasuke-kun akan menghancurkan Konoha!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah sedih. "Lalu, Sasuke-kun menghilang bersama Tobi..." sambung Sakura. "Kemudian perang dunia ninja keempat terjadi."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Sasuke-kun datang ke medan perang, membantu kami semua dan membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dan Biju ekor sepuluh…" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Kita menang, dan perang selesai… satu tahun kemudian setelah perang selesai dan masa hukuman yang kau jalani mulai selesai, Sasuke-kun… melamarku!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba merona manis.

Sasuke tertegun, "Jadi begitu…" ujarnya. Manik onyx-nya beralih kepada pemandangan pepohonan dan gunung yang tampak dari arah balkon kamar. "Aku… setelah kita menikah… seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tiba-tiba merona semakin merah. Perempuan cantik berambut merah muda itu menunduk dan meremas gugup jemari mungilnya, "A… ma-masa Sas-Sasuke-kun… tidak-tidak ingat?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, namun manik onyx-nya terus menatap Sakura seakan menunggu jawaban wanita itu. "Ceritakan!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup, "A-ano… Sasu-kun… itu… me-mesum…!" cicit Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Ia menatap intens Sakura yang semakin gugup.

"Sasuke-kun… selalu meminta'itu' setiap hari…" kata Sakura. "Sasuke-kun bilang, Uchiha… butuh generasi-generasi baru yang banyak. Karena itu, Sasuke-kun… ingin kita punya paling tidak banyak bayi-bayi Uchiha!" imbuhnya. "Karena itu… Sasuke-kun mesum!"

Sasuke mengaruk belakang kepalanya, entah kenapa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat Sakura mengatakan bahwa dirinya mesum dengan wajah memerah imut. Jika saja Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri mungkin wanita itu sudah ia banting ke atas ranjang, ia telanjangi dan seterusnya-ah, sudahlah!

"Lalu… apa hubungannya mesum dengan punya anak banyak, Sa-ku-ra?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura mendelik, "Sasu-kun selalu 'menerkam'ku tanpa aba-aba, ketika aku protes Sasuke-kun selalu beralasan ingin memberi adik untuk Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari!" gerutu Sakura. "Sebenarnya… aku mau jujur, aku lelah Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak keberatan melayanimu setiap malam, tapi… seharusnya Sasuke-kun memberiku kesempatan untuk istirahat…" kata Sakura dengan nada memelas. Wajahnya menyayu, "Semalam juga, sepulang misi tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun 'menerkam' ku dan kita baru saja selesai jam 3 pagi…"

Sasuke mendelik, "Jangan bercanda! Sejak kapan aku menyentuhmu?!" kilah Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak, "Apa?! tega sekali! Padahal kemarin Sasuke-kun meninggalkan banyak kissmark di leher dan dadaku!" pekik Sakura. wanita tanpa aba-aba menyibak rambutnya dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang penuh bekas kissmark dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun bisa lihat sendiri kan?!" kata Sakura. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sih, Sasuke-kun? Hari ini aneh sekali, tiba-tiba lupa tentang anak-anak dan semua kenangan kita!" suara Sakura mulai melemah. "Kumohon… ceritakan padaku!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, "seingatku… sebelum aku terbangun dan tahu-tahu ada di sini. Aku sedang bertarung dengan Naruto, masudku aku, Naruto, kau dan Kakashi sedang bertarung di jembatan tempat pertarunganku dengan Danzo…" cerita Sasuke. "Aku tak mengerti, tiba-tiba setelah aku dan Naruto saling beradu rasengan dan chidori, tiba-tiba ada cahaya silau dan tau-tau saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di atas ranjang bersamamu!"

Sakura menghela nafas ia tersenyum lembut dan mendekati Sasuke, "sepertinya kau kelelahan setelah pulang dari misi sehingga berhalusinasi. Lebih baik sekarang Sasuke-kun berendam dulu kemudian istirahat!" kata Sakura. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat, Sasuke-kun bisa berbaring dulu!"

"Hn…" Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura. ia memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh keningnya. "Mungkin Sakura benar..." gumam Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu hampir saja terlelap jika Sakura tidak menyentuh keningnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura. Sasuke hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah istrinya itu.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menanggalkan pakaiannya, ia melingkarkan handuk di pinggangnya kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, di atas bath tube tampak asap mengepul dari air hangat yang tadi Sakura siapkan. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan handuk di pinggangnya dan menguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Mencoba menenagkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung berendam?" suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersentak. Bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh dan melotot ketika Sakura ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi setengah dada dan seperempat pahanya. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun kelihatan kaget begitu?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia kemudian memungunggi Sasuke dan melepas handuknya. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya yang entah tiba-tiba memanas.

Gyut!

Deg!

"Sasuke-kun lucu deh!" Sakura terkikik dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, ia tak menyadari bahwa tubuh Sasuke tengah berdesir hebat ketika punggung telanjangnya merasakan dada empuk Sakura yang menabraknya.

"Sa-sakura…" Sasuke berucap susah payah. "Tolong… jangan… dekat-dekat!" Sasuke menahan nafas berat. "Kumohon…"

Sakura menatap heran suaminya, ia memainkan ujung rambut Sasuke dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. "Kenapa kau seperti baru pertama melakukannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lembut. "Kalau begitu… aku… akan membantumu…" jemari mungilnya dengan nakal merayap menuruni dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang berotot sempurna dan terus turun hingga sesuatu di bawah sana tiba-tiba menegang ketika Sakura menyentuhnya. Sementara tubuh Sasuke juga ikut memanas.

"Kh, Sa-Sakuraah… hentikan!" pinta Sasuke. Lelaki itu menyentuh tangan Sakura yang berada di bawah sana, memijit sesuatu yang mulai terasa tegang. "Hentikan…!"

Sakura terkekeh dan melepaskan jemarinya. "Tumben?" wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mencelupkan kakinya di bath tube. "Tidak kah kau merindukan mereka Sasu?" goda Sakura sambil memainkan kedua dada bulatnya, Sasuke yang kebetulan melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Jangan main-main, Sakura!" pekik Sasuke dengan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya, ia berusaha tak memandang pemandangan mengiurkan yang jujur saja baru pertama kali ini ia lihat. walau mungkin Sakura bilang bahwa mereka sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi suami istri dan memiliki 3 orang anak, tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke berusia 16 tahun yang baru saja membunuh Danzo dan berniat untuk mengancurkan Konoha. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti sebenarnya di mana kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, kehidupannya ketika ia masih bertarung dengan tim 7 dan niat balas dendamnya atau kehidupan bahagia bersama Sakura dan ketiga putra kembarnya?

Sasuke kembali tersentak ketika Sakura kembali memeluknya dari belakang. "Sasu?"

"Sa-Sakuraahh… emh.. nggh kumohon hentikan!" desah Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika Sakura kembali memainkan miliknya yang menegang. "Hentikan!" dengan kesal Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendorong wanita itu ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Dengan nafas terengah ia menatap Sakura intens. "Berhenti mengodaku! Atau akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan sampai besok!" ancamnya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam kemudian mengangguk takut.

Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Sakura kemudian melongo ketika onyx-nya tak bisa berhenti menatap tubuh Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Blush-blush!

Bruk!

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUNN!"

.

.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

Uchiha's Baby

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sepasang manik onyx itu mengerjap sesaat. Kepalanya yang terasa berat perlahan mulai terasa ringan, ia menatap sosok wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sa-kura?" ujar Sasuke lirih. "Apa… yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengelus rambut Sasuke dan mengalirkan cakra kehijauan pada kening lelaki dengan rambut emo kebiruan itu. "Tadi, Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba pingsan!" jawab Sakura. "Lebih baik sekarang Sasuke-kun istirahat saja, sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke tak menyahut, ia kemudian hanya memejamkan maniknya dan membiarkan rasa hangat dari ninjutsu medis Sakura mengalir pelan di kepalanya.

"Sakura…?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada lirih, tangan besarnya terangkat dan tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku… baru sadar… kalau… kau terlihat lebih berisi…"

Sakura terkesiap, wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya. "E-eh… bu-bukannya sudah sejak dulu-" Sakura menatap suaminya heran. "Bu-bukannya memang sudah seperti itu… sejak aku hamil si kembar?"

Sasuke mulai terlelap perlahan. "Jadi… begitu…?"

Sakura hanya mengeleng pelan ketika melihat Sasuke telah tidur dengan lelap. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengkur pelan, perlahan Sakura meletakkan dengan hati-hati kepala Sasuke yang sebelumnya bersandar di pahanya dan memindahkannya ke atas bantal. Kemudian menyelimuti tubuh lelaki itu dengan selimut tipis.

"Selamat tidur!" bisik Sakura lembut dan mengecup kening Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari kamar dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

DUAR!

"Ya! bagus Yozora!" pekik Hikari semangat melihat Kakak kembarnya itu berhasil menyemburkan bola api yang lumayan besar. Sementara Itachi hanya bersedekap di sebuah batang pohon. Uchiha itu memperhatikan Yozora yang tengah berlatih Goukakyuu No Jutsu. Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, ayah mereka memang mengajarkan teknik Goukakyuu No Jutsu. Namun hingga sekarang yang dapat menguasai dengan sempurna hanyalah Itachi. Sementara Yozora sudah mencoba berkali-kali namun sering gagal dan baru berhasil hari ini. kebetulan sekali Hikari baru saja menguasai teknik Goukakyuu No Jutsu dengan sempurna kemarin.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi!" Yozora tidak pantang menyerah, ia kembali memebentuk segel dan segera menyemburkan bola api. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya, sementara Hikari segera menyingkir dan mendekati Itachi.

"Tumben kau tidak menyendiri seperti biasanya Itachi?" tanya Hikari kalem. Itachi hanya mendengus cuek. "Ah, kau perhatian sekali yah, sampai-sampai mau menemani Yozora berlatih!" puji Hikari tiba-tiba. Itachi mendengus kembali dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Heh, jangan bercanda, aku hanya memastikan kalau si Baka Yozora itu bisa menguasai teknik Goukakyuu No Jutsu dengan sempurna atau tidak!" kilah Itachi.

Hikari hanya terkekeh kecil, "Ne, kau tidak perlu malu, bilang saja kalau kau ingin kita bertiga sama-sama menguasai Goukakyuu No Justu!"

Itachi menghela nafas gusar. "Ah, sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi sok tahu sekali sih?" rutuknya.

"Hai, kalau kau memang merasa malas menemaniku latihan, lebih baik kau latihan sendiri seperti biasanya saja, Itachi!" seru Yozora yang ternyata sudah selesai berlatih. "Kenapa sih, kau itu jaim sekali, sok cool lah, sok keren lah, berlagak angkuh pula!" rutuknya.

Itachi melengos, "urusai!" ia melangkah menjauhi Hikari dan Yozora yang masih berteriak-teriak kesal.

"HAI ITACHIII!?" Yozora menarik kerah belakang kaos Itachi, membuat Uchiha berusia 6 tahun itu terjengkang ke belakang, Itachi mendesis kesal namun ia akhirnya diam juga karna tak ingin meladeni Yozora.

"Lepaskan Itachi, Yozora!" pinta Hikari bijak. Ia melepaskan tangan Yozora dari Itachi, kemudian ia mengenggam kedua tangan saudara kembarnya itu, "Ne, daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik kalian saling memaafkan!" kata Hikari kalem namun tegas. "Atau akan kulaporkan pada Kiba-sensei agar kalian dihukum lagi?!" ancamnya.

Dengan raut tak rela Itachi dan Yozora akhirnya bersalaman daripada berurusan dengan Kiba-sensei, Guru yang terkenal dari klan Inuzuka itu pasti paling berisik saat mengomeli mereka.

"Yak, bagus!" seru Hikari puas. Ia dengan semangat merangkul leher Yozora dan Itachi. "Ne, kebetulan sekali aku mempunyai sebuah ide!"

Yozora mengembangkan senyumnya, karena sejak awal ia sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Hikari. Sementara itu Itachi hanya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi penasaran.

"Karena kita sudah menguasai Goukakyuu No Jutsu dengan sempurna! Sekarang saatnya kita menagih janji pada Otou-san!" bisik Hikari.

Itachi mendengus, "kau yakin Tou-san akan mengabulkannya? Bukankah Tou-san itu sangat pelit untuk hal seperti itu?" namun sulung dari 3 kembar bersaudara itu juga turut menyeringai, seperti tertarik dengan ajakan Hikari.

"Hah, bagaimanapun Tou-san harus mau!" seru Yozora semangat, "Karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati kita, serta masa depan klan Uchiha!"

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Yozora, tapi… apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya…" timpal Hikari menatap malas kakak kembar keduanya itu. sementara Itachi hanya menatap kedua kembarannya yang bertingkah tak jelas itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kalian minta dari Tou-san?" tanya Itachi. Hikari menyeringai,

"Nah, begini Itachi, aku dan Yozora ingin meminta adik baru pada Otou-san!" kata Hikari. "Kau tau kan kalau Mitsuru sebentar lagi akan punya adik?!"

Yozora melipat tangannya di kepala, "Ne, jujur saja, aku iri pada Mitsuru!" cengirnya sementara Itachi menghela nafas dan menatap malas kedua adiknya itu.

"Hanya itu eh? Kalian kekanakan sekali! Lagipula, kalau kau sadar Yozora, Hikari itu juga adikmu kan?!" kata Itachi dengan nada remeh. Sementara Hikari hanya menghela nafas dan Yozora mulai kembali mengertakkan giginya pertanda kesal.

"Kau sendiri masih anak-anak Baka!" semburnya marah, "lagipula aku ingin adik perempuan, adik perempuan yang nantinya berambut merah muda seperti Kaa-chan!"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "berambut merah muda… seperti… Okaa-san…?" sulung dari tiga kembar bersaudara itu menahan nafas ketika bayangan sosok gadis kecil imut dengan rambut merah muda panjang menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi dengan manik klorofil yang berkaca-kaca.

"_**Itachi nii-chan… onegai…!"**_

Blush!

"-Tachi?"

"Itachi?!"

"ITACHIIII?!"

"Eh?!" Itachi tersentak di tempat ketika Yozora meneriaki namanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" gerutu Yozora heran. Sementara Hikari mulai menatapnya intens.

"Jadi, bagaimana Itachi, apakah kau setuju dengan rencana kami?" tanyanya. Tak sampai sepersekian detik Itachi menyeringai.

"Heh, kalian bercanda?! Tentu saja aku setuju! Ini benar-benar menyangkut masa depan klan Uchiha!" kata Itachi mantap. "Kalau perlu kita minta hari ini juga!"

"Yeah! Akhirnya kita akan punya adik baruu!" teriak Yozora semangat sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja membuka matanya ketika sinar sore dari langit tampak. Tiupan lembut dari angin dan tarian dedaunan tampak bersliweran di luar sana. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengerjab sesaat dan memijit kepalanya. Ia mendesah pelan. Sebersit ingatan tentang kebenaran Itachi sang kakak muncul dalam kepalanya. Sebentar saja hatinya entah kenapa terasa panas dan berat.

Padahal seingatnya ia masih bertarung dengan Naruto yang akan menghentikannya, padahal seingatnya ia hampir saja membunuh Sakura sebanyak dua kali, padahal seingatnya ia baru saja bertarung melawan Kakashi yang menghentikannya, padahal ia baru saja menusuk Karin dan berniat membunuhnya, padahal ia baru saja membunuh Danzo! Tapi… kemana semua itu? kenapa ketika ia membuka mata ia telah berada dalam pelukan perempuan merah muda yang baru saja hampir ia bunuh sebanyak dua kali?

"Sebenarnya… apa yang… terjadi padaku?" gumam Sasuke kalut. Ia beranjak bangun dan kembali melihat sekeliling. Ruang kamarnya adalah ruangan baru namun dengan desain khas, foto-foto yang berjejeran rapi masih ada. bahkan ketika lelaki Uchiha itu menengok ke atas ranjang. Sosok Sakura tengah terlelap dengan damai. Perlahan Sasuke beringsut mendekati Sakura, tangan besarnya terulur dan perlahan jemarinya menyentuh dan mengelus pipi lembut Sakura. dan perlahan rasa hangat mengalir, sampai sebuah rasa sesak membuatnya tercekat.

Kenapa, ia merasa sangat tak pantas untuk bersama wanita ini? wanita yang telah mengandung ketiga putranya, yang ia nikahi 6 tahun yang lalu. Dengan sedikit ragu Sasuke perlahan naik ke atas ranjang, menyisihkan rambut yang menutupi wajah ayu Sakura, mengecup keningnya pelan dan perlahan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Inikah rasanya memiliki keluarga?

"Sakura… arigatou!"

Dan mentari sore, menjadi saksi bisu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, mulai merasakan getaran bahagia dan hangat yang perlahan menghapus dendam dalam hatinya.

BRAK!

"TADAIMAAA?" suara cempreng Yozora bergema di rumah Uchiha yang tampaknya sepi itu. Itachi spontan mengetok belakang kepala Yozora dengan kesal.

"Ck, tak perlu teriak-teriak Baka!" cetusnya sementara Yozora menatap Itachi penuh dendam sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Cih, sakittt~~!"

"Ah, sudahlah kalian berdua! Ah, mana Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?" tanya Hikari, ia mengedarkan pandangannyake sekeliling rumah yang sepi.

"Ah, jangan-jangan mereka ada di kamar!" celetuk Yozora. "Bukankah Hikari bilang, kalau Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan selalu melakukan 'entah apa' saat rumah sepi?" tambahnya.

"Sebenarnya 'entah apa' yang dilakukan Okaa-san dan Otou-san yang kau maksud itu apa sih, Yozora?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Yozora hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu…"

Hikari mengelus dangunya, "aku juga sama, soalnya kadang pas lewat depan kamar Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan biasanya terdengar suara-suara aneh!" katanya, "Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, ketika sorenya saat aku bertemu mereka dan bertanya Kaa-chan hanya menunduk dan Tou-chan hanya berkata kalau mereka sedang belatih jurus baru. Ketika kutanya jurus baru apa Otou-chan bilang itu rahasia dan aku akan tahu sendiri kalau sudah seumuran Tou-chan!" benar-benar tidak jelas. "Lalu Kaa-chan selalu mendesis pada Tou-chan, "Dasar Sasuke-kun mesum!" kata Kaa-chan" Hikari mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Memangnya suara aneh seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yozora penasaran dengan tatapan tertarik. Hikari kembali mengusap dangunya dan kembali berfikir.

"Emm, entahlah, karena tidak terlalu jelas tapi terdengar seperti mendesah-ndesah. Kadang terdengar Kaa-san menjerit-jerit 'Lebih dalam Sasukkeee-kunnn!' atau 'ahh Sasuke-kunn!'" jawab Hikari. "Ketika aku menceritakan hal ini pada Ino Obaa-chan, beliau hanya bilang kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang 'mesum'!" lanjutnya.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa tadi pagi kalian bilang kalau Otou-san itu mesum?" tanya Itachi.

Yozora mengangguk. "Kakashi sensei bilang, dua orang yang mandi bersama itu mesum!" kata Yozora. "Jadi menurutku dan Hikari Otou-chan itu mesum, karena selalu melakukan latihan di kamar sampai mengeluarkan suara aneh dan mandi bareng Okaa-chan!"

"Lalu, mesum itu apa?" tanya Itachi polos. Kedua adik kembarnya itu mulai bertingkah mencari segala ingatan di otak mereka.

"Kalau latihan di kamar terus mandinya bareng-bareng berarti itu mesum!" seru Yozora semangat.

"Jadi kalo kita mandi barengan berarti kita mesum dong?!" kata Hikari. "Bukannya mesum itu kata Ino Obaa-chan sesuatu yang memalukan?"

"Eh, tapi kenapa Otou-san dan Kaa-san mesum? Padahal itu kan memalukan?" celetuk Itachi.

Kruyuuk!

Suara nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar dari perut ketiga bocah itu.

"Hueee… aku lapar~~!" Yozora tiba-tiba merengek. Ia segera berlari kea rah dapur.

"A-aku lapar…!" Hikari juga ikut-ikutan berlari disusul oleh Itachi. Akhirnya ketiga bocah kembar itu memutuskan memakan nasi putih tanpa ingat apa yang baru saja mereka diskusikan seputar kegiatan yang orang tua mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu di kamar utama tempat sepasang manusia yang tengah tertidur lelap. Samar-samar sosok dengan rambut merah muda mengerjabkan matanya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sosok sang suami yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi memeluk pinggangnya. Sakura menunduk dan mengecup kening Sasuke membuat lelaki itu mendesah tertahan dan membuka manik onyx-nya. Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura yang tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, selamat sore Sasu, bangunlah, sebentar lagi makan malam!" ujar Sakura. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu si kembar pulang!" wanita itu beranjak dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan setengah tidak.

Dengan langkah berat, pria itu melangkah turun dari ranjang. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan memperhatikan penampilannya yang sedikit berbeda dari terakhir kali ia ingat. Sasuke baru sadar kalau tubuhnya ternyata bertambah lebih tinggi, bahu bidang dan perut sixpack-nya yang tercetak jelas terlihat lebih berotot daripada kemarin. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih tegas, rambutnya tetap seperti biasa dan tatapannya tetap setajam dulu. Sasuke menyeringai dan tersadar kalau dia ternyata cukup seksi. Ah, ternyata telah banyak perubahan seiring umur yang mulai bertambah, pantas saja ia merasa tubuh Sakura bahkan terlihat sangat menggoda daripada sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersadar, ingatannya kembali pada waktu siang tadi saat ia dan Sakura mandi bersama. Sasuke benar-benar mengingat jelas tubuh polos Sakura yang setengah basah, wajahnya cantiknya yang sangat menggoda dan bahu mungilnya yang terlihat rapuh. Dadanya montok dengan tonjolan merah muda serta pinggang dan pinggulnya yang ramping, pantatnya juga lumayan lebih berisi. Pahanya putih mulus dan terlihat padat. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dan menghela nafas berulang-ulang, ia melotot kaget ketika melihat wajahnya di cermin telah penuh dengan semburat merah.

'_A-apa yang kupikirkan sih?!' _jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Pria itu memutuskan segera keluar dari kamar dan mengelengkan kepalanya ketika bayangan erotis malah bersleweran di pikirannya. _'Ngomong-ngomong, dadanya ternyata empuk…'_

.

.

Suasana di meja makan keluarga Uchiha tampak hening, mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sang kepala keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi ketenangan di meja makan. Ketika makan malam mereka telah selesai, mulailah terdengar celetukan cempreng dari bibir Yozora.

"Otou-chaaann~~ tau enggak, aku sudah bisa Goukakyuu No Jutsu lhoo!" katanya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dan berkata singkat, "kerja bagus!"

Cengiran lebar yang sebelumnya nampak di wajah Yozora perlahan luntur. "Oh, terima kasih Tou-chan!" katanya dengan tawa hambar. Yozora kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dan membantu Sakura mencuci piring.

Sasuke menangkat kedua alisnya melihat Yozora yang tiba-tiba murung. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa kembar kedua itu tiba-tiba bertingkah tak bersemangat dan tak lagi mengoceh seperti biasanya, apakah ada yang salah dari kata-kata Sasuke? Padahal Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan keadaannya yang telah menjadi seorang ayah. Karena Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, maka Sasuke mencoba menirukan apa yang dulu Fugaku Uchiha katakana setiap ia memuji keberhasilan anak-anaknya.

"Tou-san sakit?" tanya Itachi perhatian. Sasuke tersadar dan menatap Itachi.

"Hn, tidak!" kilah Sasuke.

"Tumben… Otou-san berkata sesingkat itu ketika Yozora memamerkan perkembangannya…" kata Itachi lagi. "Mungkinkah Otou-san kelelahan?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam kemudian bergumam singkat. "Hn."

Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua ayah anak itu. sampai sosok Sakura, Yozora dan Hikari kembali ke meja makan dengan lima gelas the ocha dan beberapa buah kue beras. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Ne, bagaimana hari kalian?" tanya Sakura riang. Yozora menyeringai lebar, tampaknya mood cerinyanya telah kembali.

"Kaa-chan tahu? aku sudah menguasai Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" pamer Yozora. Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Waahh… putra Kaa-chan hebat~~!" puji Sakura riang sementara Yozora hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran malu-malu.

"Hee… aku juga kemarin sudah menguasai Goukakyuu dengan sempurna!" kata Hikari tak mau kalah. Sementara Itachi hanya mendengus geli.

"Hmp, aku saja sudah menguasai Goukakyuu No Jutsu sejak 3 bulan yang lalu!" katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Yozora hanya mendelik sebal namun ia tak melemparkan ejekan ada kakak kembarnya itu dan memilik memcomot kue beras yang terhidang di atas meja.

Sementara Sasuke dengan tenang mendengarkan ocehan kedua putranya dan Sakura. ia meminum dengan tenang ocha hangat miliknya.

"Okaa-san, kami ingin menagih janji kalian! Kalau kami berhasil menguasai Goukakyuu No Jutsu maka Okaa-san dan Otou-san harus mengabulkan permintaan kami!" kata Itachi dengan nada tegas.

"Iya Okaa-chan!" timpal Hikari dan Yozora. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, kalau begitu, kalian ingin apa?"

"Kami-" ketiga bocah Uchiha itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk secara bersamaan, "-INGIN ADIK BARU!" seru mereka bersamaan.

BRUSHH!

Keempat anggota keluarga Uchiha itu terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menyemburkan ocha dari mulutnya karena kaget mendengar permintaan ketiga Uchiha kembar itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura segera mengambil lap dan mengelus punggung Sasuke ketika kepala keluarga Uchiha itu terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah menahan sakit karena air ocha yang panas masuk ke hidungnya.

Sementara Hikari, Yozora dan Itachi hanya terdiam dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, apakah Otou-chan dan Okaa-chan akan memberi kami adik baru?" tanya Yozora dengan manik berbinar. Sasuke hanya meneguk ludahnya sementara Sakura mengigit bibirnya dengan rona merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipinya.

"A-apakah tidak ada permintaan yang lain?" Sasuke menatap ketiga putra kembarnya. Perlahan wajah bungsu Uchiha itu merona ketika menyadari jika ia mengabulkan permintaan ketiga Uchiha kembar itu maka ia harus benar-benar 'melakukannya' dengan Sakura.

"Tidak Tou-san! Kami hanya ingin adik baru!" kata Hikari.

"Kata Paman Naruto, sebentar lagi Mitsuru punya adik! Aku kan juga mau punya adik!" kata Yozora dengan nada sedih.

"Ta-tapi, Zora-kun, bukankah Hikari juga adikmu?" hibur Sakura. wanita itu meneguk ludah ketika wajah Yozora berubah menjadi melas, entah bagaimana bisa manik hitamnya tiba-tiba membulat seperti anak kucing.

"Hiks… tapi Hikari kan sudah besar Okaa-chan… enggak lucu lagi!" kata Yozora dengan bibir mencebik hampir menangis. "Aku ingin adik bayi, Okaa-chan~~!" pinta Yozora dengan bola mata hitam yang semakin membulat imut.

"E-eh… tapi-"

"Aku mohon, aku… juga ingin adik baru!" Itachi akhirnya membuka suara, sulung kembar Uchiha itu berkata dengan nada datar namun tampak dia benar-benar berharap. Itachi memiringkan wajahnya dan tampak semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang chubby.

"Otou-chan… onegaiii!" Hikari melancarkan puppy eyes-nya pada Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan ketiga putranya itu. akhirnya dengan bijak Sasuke sudah memutuskan,

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu… a-akan kami diskusikan dulu!" kata Sasuke. Ketiga anak kembar itu mendesah kecewa secara bersamaan.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke dari belakang. Uchiha itu seketika menegang dan tetap berdiri menatap langit malam. "Aku… mulai berfikir kalau… aku setuju untuk memberikan adik baru untuk Itachi, Yozora dan Itachi!"

Sasuke tak menyahut. "Aku tahu, selama ini Sasuke-kun menahannya… karena dulu aku baru siap hamil lagi kalau Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari sudah berusia 8 tahun…" ujar Sakura. "Tapi… setelah melihat mereka sangat ingin memiliki adik, aku pikir… mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mencobanya…"

Sakura merasakan Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku… tidak yakin… apakah aku bisa melakukannya, Sakura…"

"Kenapa… Sasuke-kun berfikir seperti itu?" Sakura melangkah menatap manik Sasuke, wanita itu tertegun ketika melihat ada yang berbeda dari tatapan suaminya. Sakura merasa, Sasuke yang ada di hapadannya ini bukanlah Sasuke yang telah 6 tahun menjadi suaminya. Sakura tak dapat menemukan bayangannya ataupun keberadaannya di pandangan Sasuke. Semuanya terlihat kosong dan gelap.

"Aku… aku tak mengerti…" jawab Sasuke ambigu. Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dan berjinjit sehingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Wanita Uchiha itu sadar bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas ciumannya. Padahal seingatnya Sasuke selalu membalas apapun tanda cinta yang Sakura berikan.

Sakura tersadar bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi memeluknya penuh hasrat, mencumbunya penuh kasih dan membisikkan kata-kata penyejuk jiwa sejak pagi. Padahal kemarin Sakura masih mengingatnya jelas bagaimana Sasuke sungguh memanjakannya, mencumbu setiap inci dirinya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta di tengah deru nafas persatuan mereka. Sakura selalu bisa menemukan sisi hangat dibalik tubuh kokoh Sasuke.

Namun, kali ini Sakura merasa hampa…

"Sasu?"

"Hn?"

"Cobalah…" Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan besar Sasuke. Ia membimbing tangan besar lelaki itu untuk menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya, menyentuh sebuah benda kenyal di dadanya yang seketika membuat Sakura bahkan Sasuke sendiri seakan berhenti bernafas.

Nafas mereka mulai terasa berat dan panas, ketika tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai meremas pelan buah dada Sakura. pelan dan pelan sampai tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai mengangkat kaos yang Sakura pakai membuat benda kenyal polo situ terpampang jelas di pandangan sang Uchiha. Sasuke menahan nafas dan mulai meremas-remasnya semakin kencang. Sementara Sakura mulai menahan desahan-desahan nikmat yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ahh.. Sasu…"

Sasuke sendiri mulai menunduk dan membuka bibirnya, ia kecup pucuk buah dada Sakura dan semakin lama berubah menjadi hisapan kuat seakan Sasuke adalah bayi yang tengah kehausan. Sakura meremas-remas rambut Sasuke dan semakin menekan kepala lelaki itu di dadanya.

Akal sehatnya seolah terhempas, Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menguasai dirinya. Hanya rasa melayang yang kini ia rasakan bersama hembusan nafas hangat dan keringat yang perlahan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke yang semula turun karena bibirnya telah mendominasi buah dada kanan Sakura kini mulai merayap pada punggung mulus wanita itu, turun dan terus turun sampai pinggulnya dan melorotkan celana pendek yang dipakai wanita itu.

Nafas Sasuke mulai memburu sementara Sakura mulai mendesah tertahan dan seketika membuat tubuh Sasuke berdesir hebat. Lelaki itu terengah-engah dan tanpa sadar melepaskan pangutannya di bibir Sakura. Sasuke tertegun dan mendongak, menatap wajah sayu Sakura yang memerah dengan keringat yang perlahan turun dari wajahnya. Manik Sasuke menatap intens wajah Sakura kemudian turun ke bawah kelehernya yang jenjang dan buah dadanya yang memerah karena ia hisap dan remas sebelumnya. Tatapannya terus turun sampai pada selangkangan Sakura yang tampak basah. Sasuke terpana dan menunduk lalu tanpa aba-aba mencumbu bagian terintim wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sakura memekik dan jatuh tepat di atas ranjang.

"AHhh… Sa-sasu?!" ia menjerit ketika merasakan Sasuke menghisap kuat miliknya dengan tidak sabaran. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mengigit kecil sebuah tonjolan di bagian terintimnya itu. Sakura mendesah panjang dan sesuatu yang panas melesak keluar, Sakura kembali mendesah kencang ketika lidah Sasuke semakin ganas menghisap miliknya.

"AHHH SASUKEEH-KUNN!"

Sakura menjambak keras rambut Sasuke, berusaha menarik kepala laki-laki itu untuk menjauh dari miliknya. "He-hentikan…!"

Sasuke meringis dan mengangkat wajahnya dari selangkangan Sakura. Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat manik Sasuke berubah menjadi mangekyo sharingan memandakan bahwa laki-laki itu sudah tak bisa mengontrol akal sehatnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, lelaki Uchiha itu merangkak dan menindih tubuh Sakura. tangan besarnya menahan kedua tangan wanita itu. Sakura menatap apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Sakura membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sasuke menikmati apa yang ia inginkan. Wanita itu mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa kental dan aneh dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke baru saja meneguk habis cairan miliknya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura melenguh ketika pasokan oksigen miliknya mulai menipis.

Cup!

Kecupan singkat Sasuke menjadi akhir dari ciuman panas mereka. Sasuke menatap intens Sakura dengan mata sharingan yang mulai normal, nafas pria itu terlihat berat dan putus-putus. Sasuke kembali terengah-engah dan akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua tangan mungil Sakura. Uchiha itu bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang, Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Dari balik punggung tegapnya Sasuke menoleh sejenak, "Sakura… maaf…"

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

Hello Minna, akhirnya bisa update chap 2 nih. Hehe, sejak dulu saya memang paling susah kalo bikin scene lemon. Ga tau deh, kayaknya scene lemon di chap 2 ini gagal ya? (-.-" )

Susah juga buat karakter Sasu jadi IC, kayaknya Sasu di sini juga OOC deh.

Thanks buat pereview di fic ini, saya kaget lho pas lihat reviewnya tahu-tahu udah nyampe 60-an. Saya update sekarang soalnya besok banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata.

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk : **iya, ini udah update ne :D

**Allihyun : **haha, iya tuh. Sasu kan kelihatannya emang jaim banget! XD soalnya dia pasti ga kepikiran sampe situ, yang Sasu pikirin kan sebelumnya Cuma dendam dan dendam eh tau-tau harus bikin anak. XDD

**Retno UchiHaruno : **haha, Sasu Cuma gugup neng, kata-katanya terispirasi waktu scene Karin mau mepet ke Sasu di manga tuh. Sasu kan bilang "Jangan dekat-dekat" gitu sama Karin XD lha, saya terinspirasi dari situ, Sasu gugup juga gara-gara situasinya mereka di kamar mandi.

** :** iya, ini udah update.

Sakumori Haruna : oh, gitu ya… gomen. Sebenarnya saya Cuma pengen nyeritain Sas;u yang bakalan ngadepin Sakura yang lagi hamil tapi tau tau pas saya ngetik tiba-tiba ada lemonnya.

Fava. Ritsuka : iya, thanks udah fav

UchiNami Selvie : thanks udah review, hehe sampe tiga kali ya reviewnya. Thanksjuga udah baca 50 sheet of paper diary, nanti Sasu bakalan balik kok di sekitar sheet 40 an keatas. Kalo kejadian di kamar mandi biasanya ya SS mandi bareng XP

Githa Aikawa : hehe, ini ada kok. Tapi ini termasuk lemon ato lime ya (o.O) Sasu pingsan gara-gara kaget lihat badannya Saku XDD

Doraemon : hehe, saya belum kepikiran lho buat fic yang Saku ke masa depan. :D

Karasu : ehhe sebenarnya secara fisik Sasu umurnya 23 tapi jiwanya pas dia umur 16.

Anyaa : eh, iya, tapi di sini yang punya anak masih SasuSaku sama NaruHina. Soalnya kalo SasuSaku ceritanya kawin muda pas umur 17 sementara Naru sama Hinata pas umur 20. Kalo yang lain masih lajang tuh :D

Heavenlies : iya, ini lanjut

HYDERUKI : gomen ga bisa janji lho ya :D

: hehe… sementara ini usaha Sasu untuk buat adek buat Uchiha kembar XDD

QRen : iya, saya usahain ya… XDD

Momo kuro : haha, iya, Sasu ga kuat lihat bodinya Sakura XDD

Cereal : iya nih, terakhir ada lemonnya kok. XD

Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel : haha, soalnya udah mentok-digiles- tapi kayaknya alurnya lambat ya :l

Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS : hahaha-ikutan ngakak- (-.-" )

Bluepinkgirl : haha, Sasu malu tuh XDD

Guest aka tiffanyyuki : err maksudmu apa ?

SasuSakuSasoGaa : hehe, iya

Sasusaku uciha : ne, buat my mermaid masih 25% nih, sabar ya

WisnuDamayanti : hehe, iya Cuma Sasu… Sasu pingsan gara-gara kaget lihat Sakura. XDD

Hanazono yuri : iya ini update.

Lia : ini ada lemon kok :D

Jellalna : Sasu pingsan

Yamaneko achil : Sasuke bukannya lupa. Tapi dia bingung di tengah-tengah pertarungannya sama Naruto tiba-tiba bangun-bangun dia ada di masa depan

Putri Hassbrina : hehe… itu Sasu masih ngak ngeh kalo dia terlempar ke masa depan XDD

MY : oh, itu sasu yang tiba-tiba pingsan terus Sakura teriak gara-gara kaget

Guest : haha, iya tuh XD

Sparyeulhye : Sasu ga hilang ingatan. Dia Cuma bingung soalnya tiba-tiba ada di masa depan, jadi bapak dari tiga orang anak yang tiba-tiba minta adik XD

Sasuke ganteng : thanks yoo

Chii no pinkycherry : soalnya Sasuke yang asli-suaminya Saku di masa depan- Sasu tu mesum banget. Jadi Saku kayak bingung kenapa Sasu tiba-tiba beda dari biasanya

Luci Kuroshiro : ya-iya lah, soalnya Sasu di masa depan pengen ngebangkitin klan Uchiha. Ternyata dia malah ketagihan pas 'proses' buat anak

White moon uchiha : my way masih WB. Gomen, tapi saya usahain tetep update kok.

Utshuwa Narita : hehe, sebenarnya ini fic iseng lho, Cuma buat pelepas stress. Ga nyangka juga banyak yang minat

Hikari Matsushita : err thanks XD

Cami allyn : hehe, masa sih saya malah ngerasa Sasu OOC deh. Tapi ga tau juga-ngik-dor

Iya baka-san : yang terakhir itu Sasu pingsan, Sasu masih bisa nahan nafsunya buat ga nerjang Sakura kok. Tapi kalo udah ga bisa sharingannya bakalan aktif :D buat berapa banyak chapternya belum kepikirin tapi ini multichapter kok. Yap pas di bagian awal memang saya copas dari naruto chapter 484 sama 485

Zee Uchiharuno : iya, Sasu pingsan

Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : haha, iya tuh XD

Yuina Noe-chan : err (O.o)

Melyarahmawinarti : iya ini lanjut!

Ocha chan : iya

Tsurugi De Lelouch : wkwk… itu mah memang keharusan karena mereka udah nikah n harus ngasih adik buat Uchiha kembar XD

Mayurahime : ehehe thanks udah review… deg-deg serrr?-natap innocent-

Andromeda no Rei : hehe, enggak kak, Sasu badannya postur 23 tahunan kok, tapi jiwanya 16 tahun. Btw kak, aku fans fic-mu lhoo XDD fic yang akatsuki jadi balita tu kapan diupdate XD

Hikari : Sasu gugup, soalnya ini pengalaman pertamanya kalo mereka ngelakuin lemon. Soalnya aslinya Sasu jiwanya yang masih 16 tahun

Vipris : hehe, iya

Sasusaku kira : err paling enggak seminggu sekali tergantung mood, gomen

Evol lovekai : iya, ini update

Dikdik717 : iya, secara teori karena jiwanya Sasu sebenarnya jiwa 16 tahunan, Sasu kan terlempar ke masa depan aslinya

PL Therito : Sasu kaget soalnya baru pertama kali lihat Saku naked XD

Rosachi-hime : Soalnya kalo Saku udah biasa begituan sama Sasu yang asli suaminya

Hoshi Hikaru : iya, Soalnya sasu masih bingung pas tau-tau ada di masa depan

Cherrysakusasu : haha, itu pengalaman pertama sasu lihat Saku naked XD

Raditiya : thanks for review. Maunya saya bikin anak SS satu aja dulu tapi ternyata kalo langsung 3 malah rame XD. Mesum bagi Uchiha itu rasanya wajib, kalo enggak gimana mereka harus buat bayi-bayi buat melestarikan klan XD

Hima Sakusa-chan : hehe iya tuh. Gengsi Uchiha emang setinggi gunung XDD

Thanks minna

-tepar ditempat-


	3. Chapter 3

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Uchiha's Baby

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

Sepasang manik hijau itu meredup. Sakura memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Ia hanya mengulum senyum miris,

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa… kau ragu untuk menyentuhku?" tanyanya parau. Cairan bening tiba-tiba menyeruak dari iris klorofil miliknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat kosong ketika sang suami seolah enggan menyentuhnya.

Sasuke tak bersuara, ia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang besar, nafas Uchiha itu terdengar parau seolah menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan sesuatu yang benar-benar tertahan. Uchiha Sakura menghela nafas berat kemudian melepaskan kaosnya dan membuatnya telanjang secara utuh. Ia merayap pada punggung tegap Sasuke, dan memeluknya lembut sehingga kulit telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan. Keringat mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Uchiha Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dan menyampirkan lengannya di dua bahu kekar suaminya.

"Kau… tak perlu menahan diri Sasuke-_kun_… jika kau tahu? kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku, karena itu… kau tak perlu merasa bersalah atas ini!" bisik Sakura tegas. "Sentuhlah aku… karena saat ini akulah yang memintanya…" ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke lembut. Menariknya pelan sehingga ia bisa memutar kesamping wajah Sasuke dan mempertemukan dua bibir mereka.

Lumatan dan lumatan, berubah menjadi gairah panas yang perlahan melebur dan bercampur menjadi satu menciptakan decakan dan desahan puas dari tengorokan mereka. Perlahan namun pasti tubuh sang Uchiha berpaling yang tadinya membelakangi wanita berambut merah muda itu menjadi menghadapnya, dan menghimpitnya dengan hati-hati dengan sepasang bibir mereka yang masih bertaut dan bermain-main.

Tangan besar pria itu perlahan mengusap pinggang Sakura, lidah mereka kembali bergulat. Hingga sebuah erangan memabukkan terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

"Engghh… emh… Sasu-Sasukeh…" dan sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke seakan berkobar.

Ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki normal yang bisa haus akan sentuhan wanita. Dan saat ini wanita yang telah lama hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya bisa ia sentuh dan bisa ia rasakan. Mungkin secara alami ia sendiri akan bergerak untuk menjilati pipi mulus wanita itu, menciuminya penuh kehausan akan rasa sayang. ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menyentuh Sakura secara intim tanpa ada penolakan sama sekali.

Ah, begitu haus ia akan keberadaan wanita itu saat ini?

"Ghhh…." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerang ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan jahil yang meremas-remas miliknya. Miliknya yang tertidur di bawah sana. ketika ia menarik wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Sakura saat ia belum puas untuk menciumi leher wanita itu. ia bisa menemukan kilatan nakal dan senyum geli yang tampak di wajah ayu wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Terkejut eh?" kekeh Sakura dengan seringai nakal. Sakura perlahan meremas lumayan kuat dan berulang-ulang milik lelaki itu.

"Ngghh… ghhh… berhenti…!" pinta Sasuke. Rasa keenakan malah membuatnya hampir gelap mata. "Berhenti… nggh… kataku!"

Sakura mengusap pipi lelaki itu dan menatapnya sayu, "kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah sudah biasa ketika aku memainkannya?" tanya Sakura. "Kau menyukainya kan? ketika aku menyentuhnya seperti ini?" tanyanya jahil dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura yang di hadapannya ini berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang dulu dikenalnya. Entah kenapa kali ini perempuan itu menjadi lebih nakal dan… sangat mengairahkan. Sasuke menggeram kembali dan menyentuh tangan Sakura di miliknya, mencoba menariknya dengan kasar. Lalu menekan lengan mungil itu ke atas sisi ranjang dan menatap lama manik klorofil dari wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" wajah Sakura berubah sendu. Sasuke mengeleng pelan dan menatap dalam manik klorofil itu.

"Aku… tak bisa melakukannya… aku-aku bukan Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke yang selama ini kau kenal Sakura!" bungsu Uchiha itu menunduk membuat rambutnya terjatuh di bahu Sakura. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, seharusnya saat ini kita masih bertarung! Aku, kau, Naruto dan Kakashi! Seharusnya kita masih bertarung, bukan seperti ini!" ia menatap lama manik Sakura. "Apakah kau lupa? Bahwa aku sempat berusaha untuk membunuhmu?"

Manik Sakura bergerak-gerak, ia menatap tak percaya suaminya. Sakura tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Sasuke, tapi ia mencoba untuk berfikir positif. "Kau kelelahan Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Sakura. tangan mungilnya menarik tubuh Sasuke sehingga tubuh besarnya sukses jatuh di atas tubuh Sakura, tubuh telanjang mereka saling menempel dan sebuah rasa panas menjalar dalam tubuh Sasuke, desiran hangat yang sangat menyenangkan dan asing ketika miliknya dan Sakura bersingungan secara sempurna.

"Lupakan semuanya, itu semua hanya masa lalu. Tenanglah, ada aku di sini! Saat ini kau bukanlah Sasuke-_kun_ yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan, kau sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ninja Konoha. Kau adalah suamiku dan ayah dari anak-anak kita!" bisik Sakura memberikan sugesti yang seketika menghangatkan lubang luka di hati Sasuke. Menerangi kegelapan di hatinya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu memejamkan mata, seulas senyum penuh kelegaan terbentang di bibirnya. Sasuke menyelipkan tangan besarnya di tubuh mungil Sakura, membalas pelukannya dan berbisik pelan di telinga wanita itu. "Sakura… terima kasih…"

Rasa lega mengalir dalam hati Sakura. ia mengusap lembut rambut belakang Sasuke dan kembali berbisik pelan. "Aku… akan selamanya mencintaimu… Sasuke-_kun_!"

Manik Sasuke sedikit terbuka, ia sedikit terkejut dalam sesaat namun kembali tersenyum tipis dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku… juga… mencintaimu!"

.

.

"HAI GURU KAKASHI!" suara teriakan Uzumaki Naruto membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan mendapati sang Hokage melambai-lambai dengan penuh semangat kepada sosok jonin yang tengah berjalan santai dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas melihat muridnya yang tak berubah itu, walau sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki satu anak-dua tepatnya- ia tidak juga berubah. Tetap berisik dan cempreng seperti dulu.

"Yaaa… ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. Ia membolak-balik buku bersampul orange yang sudah lusuh. Karena berulang-ulang kali di baca.

"Aaa… sudah lama kita bisa bertemu seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum?" ajak Naruto. Kakashi mengelus dangunya dan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" akhirnya guru dan murid itu melangkah menuju sebuah kedai minuman yang kebetulan tak begitu jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka tadi. Uzumaki Naruto dengan penuh semangat menarik Kakashi dan dua botol sake.

"Bagaimana dengan Hanare-_san_, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Beberapa tahun ini Kakashi memang cukup dekat dengan seorang wanita yang pernah mereka temui ketika perselisihan dengan desa kunci.

"Hm, dia baik-baik saja. yah, kau tahulah dia lebih cerewet beberapa hari ini karena Hiruko sedikit nakal." keluh Kakashi menceritakan putrinya yang berusia 4 tahun itu. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Hinata? Bukankah saat ini kandungannya sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan?"

"Ya, Hinata-_chan_ baik-baik saja. tapi ia sering sekali mengeluh kalau kakinya bertambah bengkak, ia juga kadang sering ngidam." Cerita Naruto. "Tapi syukurlah, Hiashi _Tou-san_ pengertian sekali untuk membantu!"

"Oh… ternyata hubunganmu dengan Hiashi-_san_ cukup akrab juga ya?" kata Kakashi. Ia melihat Naruto meringis pelan.

"Err… tidak juga. Ini karena Hinata sedang hamil tua, jadi _Tou-san_ merasa harus ikut turun tangan untuk mengawasi, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan cucu keduanya." Jawab Naruto. "Walau begitu, aku senang karena _Tou-san_ sangat menyayangi Mitsuru." Kekeh pria berambut pirang itu.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap langit malam Konoha. "_Ne_, tak terasa kalian semua sudah dewasa dan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Padahal seingatku kemarin kau, Sasuke, dan Sakura masih menjalani tes bertahan hidup untuk memperebutkan lonceng dan baru saja menjadi tim 7." Nostalgia pria dengan rambut perak itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "aku juga, seingatku kemarin aku dan Sasuke masih sering bersaing dan bertengkar. Aku juga masih bersaing dengan Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. dan sekarang tahu-tahu mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki 3 anak." Kekehnya.

"Yah, sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura akan menambah Uchiha-Uchiha kecil di _mansion_ mereka." Canda Kakashi. Ia mendengar suara gelak tawa Naruto.

"Hahahahaha! Aku ingat ketika si _Teme_ itu sangat bahagia ketika tau Sakura-_chan_ hamil! Apalagi ketika ketiga anak kembarnya lahir, dia benar-benar berisik dan cerewet!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mengingat sahabat _emo_nya itu.

"Diantara semua _rookie_, sepertinya hanya kalian bertiga yang sudah menikah ya?" celetuk Kakashi. "Jadi… kau berencana untuk punya berapa anak?"

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya. Dengan wajah tenang ia berucap, "aku tak tahu. tapi mungkin 2 atau 3 anak lagi kurasa tidak masalah." kekehnya.

"Dasar maniak!" celetuk Kakashi main-main. Namun muridnya itu malah mendelik.

"Sialan! Aku tidak separah itu juga, tau!" protes.

Dan kedua orang dewasa itu tenggelam dalam gelak tawa.

.

.

"Heee? Serius nih?" Ino menatap sahabatnya itu terkejut. Pasalnya tiba-tiba Sakura datang berkunjung dan menceritakan sesuatu tentang rumah tangganya. Setahu Ino sahabatnya ini tak pernah mengalami masalah selama 6 tahun berumah tangganya dengan Sasuke. Malahan setahu Ino, Sasuke sangat mencintai istrinya. Bahkan Ino tahu apa hobi Sasuke berkenan dengan diri Sakura. Sasuke takkan bisa jauh dari Sakura.

"Iya… dia agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. ya sejak kemarin sih…" ujar Sakura lirih. "Aku khawatir…"

Gadis berusia 23 tahun dengan rambut pirang pucat itu menepuk bahu Sakura. berusaha meyakinkan wanita itu.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja Sakura. mungkin dia kelelahan karena misi-misinya. Kau tahu bukan kalau sebagai _jonin _elite dia pasti sibuk sekali?" hibur Ino. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu… tapi… kau sendiri tahu kalau Sasuke-_kun_ pasti meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya jika menyangkut tentang anak-anak." Ujar Sakura menatap manik Ino. Sahabat pirangnya itu kemudian tertawa kikuk sembari mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Oh iya, hehe… sampai-sampai Sasuke rela berhenti dari _anbu_ saat kandunganmu masuk bulan ke 8 ya?" celetuk Ino. "Tapi, bukan berarti sifat Sasuke yang mendadak aneh membuatnya cuek padamu kan, Sakura? semua orang di Konoha tahu betapa cintanya Sasuke padamu." Kata Ino.

Sakura hanya menunduk sedih, ia memainkan jemarinya gelisah. "Masalahnya, Sasuke-_kun_ seperti enggan menyentuhku Ino… aku kan jadi merasa tidak enak." Ucap Sakura. "Kami memang selalu melakukannya setiap hari, maksudku setiap saat… ya, jujur saja sebenarnya aku agak lelah kalau melakukannya terus menerus. Tapi kan…"

Ino mengangga mendengarnya. "masa hanya karena sekali dia tidak menyentuhmu kau sampai seperti ini? mungkin saja Sasuke merasa bosan karena kalian melakukannya setiap hari dan setiap saat pula." Kata Ino.

"Tapi… masalahnya Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari ingin adik…" ujar Sakura lirih. "Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka."

Ino menepuk jidatnya, ia mengeleng pelan sembari berfikir mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk sahabat merah mudanya yang sudah menjadi ibu dari ketiga Uchiha cilik itu. "Haaah… sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengerti karena diantara kita semua yang sudah menikah hanya kau, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi aku mencoba memberimu solusi." Gadis pirang itu mengembangkan senyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau racik saja obat perangsang dan berikan pada Sasuke? Aku yakin setelah itu dia akan perkasa seperti sebelumnya." Usul Ino antusias.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangga sejenak.

"Ka-kau serius?!"

"Tentu saja! itu agar kalian segera mempunyai bayi kan? kalau menunggu terus bisa-bisa ketiga bocah kembar itu sudah lumutan. Apa kau tak kasihan pada mereka?" tanya Ino serius. Sakura berfikir sejenak, mencoba mempertimbangkan usulan Ino.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Putus Sakura. "_Ne_, terima kasih ya, Ino!"

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk mantap dengan pose _nice_ Guy.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melenggang santai melewati jalanan desa Konoha. Desa sudah banyak berubah, apalagi di atas tebing patung Hokage kini telah tampak patung kepala _Hokage_ keenam, sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke dengan pakaian _jonin_ melangkah tak tentu arah. Ia sedikit merasa tak nyaman ketika beberapa penduduk Konoha menyapanya.

Sasuke tak mengira kalau reputasinya dulu sebagai mantan penjahat kelas S tak membuat penduduk Konoha membencinya. Seharusnya ia dikucilkan sekarang, bukan seperti ini. penduduk Konoha menyapanya seperti biasa, malahan ada beberapa gadis muda yang kadang menjerit-jerit ketika ia lewat. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis dengan ekspresi _stoic_, ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah…

Ia tetap populer seperti dulu.

"Siang, Sasuke?" sesosok Sai menyapanya. Lelaki berambut klimis berkulit pucat itu dengan pakaian _anbu Ne_ mendekati sosok Sasuke. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku… hanya jalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke singkat, tak terbiasa berbicara dengan laki-laki yang tak begitu ia kenal. Seingat Sasuke, Sai adalah anggota tambahan tim Kakashi yang menjadi penggantinya. Dan pertemuan terakhir mereka, ia rasa saat berada di markas Orochimaru.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru mengajak kita makan-makan di _Yakiniku_. Apakah kau mau ikut?" tawar Sai. Sasuke hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

"Hai! Sasuke, Sai?!" sapa sosok Chouji yang tengah melahap daging di mejanya. Rupanya pemuda gemuk dari klan Akimichi sudah memulainya sendiri acara terlebih dulu.

"Hai, Chouji? Mana yang lain?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya membalas sapaan temannya itu. ia hanya menemukan keberadaan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Kiba sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan Shino sepertinya sedang tidak ada." jawab Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malasnya. "Duduklah kalian, aku akan memesan daging tambahan." Katanya.

"Lee sedang mencari Naruto." Tambah Chouji.

Said an Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. "Hanya perkumpulan laki-laki ya?" tanya Sasuke. Chouji menyahut,

"Ya… Shikamaru hanya mengundang laki-laki di _Rookie_ 9."

"Sayang sekali Neji sudah tidak ada." tiba sebuah suara menyahut. Sosok Lee dengan Naruto di belakangnya menyusul mereka.

"Hai _Teme_?!" sapa Naruto riang. Hokage degan jubah orange bergaris api hitam itu melambaikan tangannya. "Tumben kau mau ikut kumpul? Biasanya kau senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura-_chan_?" celetuknya jahil. Teman-temannya yang lain menyahut dengan gelak tawa ketika Sasuke melengos cuek. Mereka sangat tahu kebiasaan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_!" cetus Sasuke.

"Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai ya?" tiba-tiba Kiba muncul bersama Akamaru. Anjing besar berbulu putih itu mengonggong beberapa kali sembari mengibaskan ekornya.

"Tidak, mereka baru saja datang." Kata Chouji.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acaranya?" putus Shikamaru. Ia segera memesan hidangan tambahan. Dan suara gelak tawa terdengar diantara ninja-ninja muda andalan Konohagakure itu.

"Jadi, Naruto bagaimana dengan kabar Hinata?" tanya Kiba di sela-sela makan-makan mereka. Hokage Konoha yang terkenal dengan suara cemprengnya itu tertawa lebar.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kandungannya juga sudah mulai membesar tapi calon bayi kami sehat. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengeluh kalau kakinya membengkak. Haha… karena tidak tega aku selalu mengendongnya kemana-mana." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau perhatian sekali ya!" celetuk Lee. "Diantara kita semua yang sudah berkeluarga hanya kau dan Sasuke kan?"

"Kalian sendiri… sepertinya santai sekali menjadi seorang _single_." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya, ah, sepertinya ia mulai menikmati kehidupannya.

"Ck, mentang-mentang kau yang paling duluan menikah muda." Kiba berdecak namun dengan cueknya ia melemparkan sebongkah daging kepada Akamaru.

"Hei-hei! Bagaimana dengan anak keempatmu Sasuke? Kemarin Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari membicarakan tentang hal itu." Naruto menyela pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memasang raut gugup.

"A… itu…"

"Wah, jadi sudah berencana menambah Uchiha baru ya?" kata Shikamaru tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan yang diusung Naruto. Belakangan ini cerita perkembangan tentang keluarga baru Uchiha cukup menjadi topic yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan.

"Jadi, kali ini kau ingin akan laki-laki lagi atau perempuan?" tanya Sai ikut-ikutan nimbrung. Sementara Sasuke bingung harus menjawab darimana.

"Hahaha… kau pasti gugup!" Lee menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan sedikit keras membuat Uchiha dengan tiga orang putra itu sedikit tersentak. "_Ne_, ada apa?" sepertinya hanya Rock Lee yang mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan 'membuat anak' pastilah sedikit memalukan.

"Apakah ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Sasuke?" tanya Chouji menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menatap lelaki berambut hitam itu yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

Semburat merah tampak di wajah Sasuke. Uchiha itu menatap keenam sahabatnya itu datar. "Aku… aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa…" jawabnya. Dan keenam pemuda-satunya bapak muda- itu melongo di tempat.

.

.

Sosok wanita dengan rambut kuning tua kecoklatan itu dengan cekatan mengelap meja makan sementara sosok lain dengan rambut merah mudanya yang nyentrik tengah sibuk bersenda gurau dengan dua sosok bocah berusia enam tahunan dengan rambut hitam. Sementara itu sosok lain berambut hitam tengah duduk di kursi makan, memperhatikan kegiatan wanita paruh baya itu dengan muka datar.

Saat ini ketiga Uchiha kembar kita tengah berada di rumah kakek dan nenek mereka.

"Kenapa daritadi kau diam saja Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Mebuki dengan tatapan lembut. Ia membereskan lap yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja. Sejak tadi ia perhatikan Uchiha sulung berusia enam tahun itu terus bersedekap dengan tatapan lurus kea rah jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa Nek, beberapa waktu ini aku hanya berfikir." Jawab Itachi kalem. Mebuki mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh, ada apa? Ita-_kun_ bisa cerita pada Nenek, mungkin Nenek bisa membantu?" bujuk Mebuki mendekati cucunya itu.

"Itachi pasti kepikiran soal adik baru itu kan?" tiba-tiba Yozora menyahut. Ia mendapat lirikan tajam dari Itachi.

"Adik baru?" Kizashi mengulang perkataan Yozora. Lelaki paruh baya berambut merah muda itu menatap cucunya penasaran. "Apa maksud kalian dengan adik baru, _ne_?"

Hikari menoleh kepada Kizashi dan dengan gesture santai ia menjawab. "Kami meminta _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ untuk memberikan adik baru."

"Kami iri sama Mitsuru, Kek! Sebentar lagi Bibi Hinata akan melahirkan!" keluh Yozora. Mebuki menaikkan alisnya maklum dan dengan senyum lembut ia mengelus rambut Itachi.

"Tapi, bukankah Hikari juga adik kalian, Yozora, Itachi?" tanya Mebuki. Sementara Itachi hanya menghela nafas sementara Yozora mengembungkan pipinya.

Kyuuut!

Dan tanpa rasa bersalah kedua tangan Yozora tiba-tiba menarik kedua pipi Hikari sampai melar. "Ah, dia karena sudah besar jadi tidak lucu lagi!" seru Yozora dan terus menarik-narik pipi Hikari dengan kesal.

"Hehashan hihihu Hozhoaaa!"(Lepaskan pipiku Yozora!) pekik Hikari kesakitan. Ia menarik tangan jahil saudara kembarnya itu.

"Semuanya selalu bilang begitu." Keluh Itachi, ia kembali menatap lurus jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan bangunan di Konoha.

"Tanpa adik baru, rumah tetap ramai kok!" kata Kizashi sembari berusaha menenangkan Hikari yang mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang memerah. Bibirnya sudah mencebik ingin menangis.

Sementara Yozora dengan tampang tak berdosa menatap Hikari _innocent._

Brak!

"Tapi aku mau adik perempuan berambut merah muda seperti _Kaa-san_!" tanpa sadar tiba-tiba Itachi mengebrak meja membuat keempat orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam membisu. Itachi tersadar. "Ah, _gomen_… aku terbawa emosi." Bocah berambut pantat ayam copian dari Sasuke itu beranjak dari kursi.

Blam!

"Apa masalahnya?" Yozora menatap Itachi sebal. Sementara Hikari menyahut,

"Itachi sebenarnya yang paling bersemangat soal adik baru kita." Katanya. Yozora segera menoleh kepada Hikari.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ikatan batin kurasa." Jawabnya.

Kyuuut!

"AKH _ITTAIII_!" Hikari tiba-tiba menarik kedua pipi Yozora keras-keras.

"Khu-khu-khu, balas dendam itu lebih kejam!" Hikari menyeringai sadis dan terus menarik-narik pipi Yozora tanpa ampun.

.

.

"Naruto, apa ini?" Sasuke menatap aneh sahabatnya itu. tiba-tiba Naruto menyeretnya ke apartemen Sai bersama Kiba dan Sai sendiri tentunya.

Mereka duduk berjejeran di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah TV besar dan sebuah VCD.

"Hehehe… sudahlah, kau ikutan saja _Teme_! Ini juga untuk refrensi!" jawab Naruto cengengesan.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak curiga. Ia mendudukan pantatnya di atas karpet yang kebetulan sudah disiapkan di ruangan itu. sementara Kiba dan Sai sudah duduk santai dan Naruto datang dengan sebuah benda persegi yang mencurigakan.

"Hehehe, aku mendapatkannya dari Kakashi-sensei, ini barang _limited edition_!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Ia merobek kertas polos yang membungkus benda persegi itu. "TADAAA _ICHA-ICHA TACTIC THE MOVIE_!" seru Naruto semangat mengangkat-angkat sebuah cover DVD bergambar gadis berbikini seksi. Sementara Sai dan Kiba bersorak-sorak girang dengan semangat. Sasuke hanya mampu menganga shock.

"Ka-kalian! Apa-apaan sih?!" pekik Sasuke keras dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia hendak melangkah pergi sebelum Naruto menahan lengannya.

"Kau serius Sasuke? Ini bisa membantumu untuk melaksanakan permintaan Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari. Apa kau tidak sayang?" tanya Naruto serius. Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak namun Uchiha itu berfikir keras.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba ide Naruto. Lagipula Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Begitulah pikiran Sasuke dan ia tanpa banyak pikir lagi akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

"Kau yakin ini benar-benar bisa membantu?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Naruto menatapnya gusar.

"Akh! Pokoknya lihat saja nanti deh!"

Dan Sasuke memutuskan diam.

Ketika televise sudah menyala, adegan pertama dimulai dengan sesosok gadis yang tengah menangkupkan tangannya di sebuah bukit. Gadis itu menatap sosok laki-laki dihadapannya dan berujar.

"_**Benarkah kau akan kembali Dai-kun? Kumohon jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu!"**_

Dan sang laki-laki berbalik. _**"Mika-chan, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi, perang sudah di depan mata. Sebagai ninja aku harus berjuang!"**_

"_**Ta-tapi Dai-kun! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"**_tokoh sang gadis menangis sedih.

Sementara itu sosok Uchiha Sasuke hanya menghela nafas malas, apalagi ketika tayangan bak telenovela itu telah membuat kedua laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik berlinang air mata bahkan Sai sendiri tengah menonton dengan sangat serius.

"Cih, ini yang kau maksud dengan refrensi, _Dobe_?" desis Sasuke dan bangkit dari duduknya. Hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. tiba-tiba Naruto menarik lengannya.

"Eits! Sebentar lagi Teme! Ini mulai masuk bagian yang paling seru!" tahan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya malas dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, 5 menit lagi dan aku akan pergi dari sini!" ancam Sasuke.

Adegan berlanjut ketika dua tokoh itu melangkah menuju sebuah kamar. Dan sang tokoh wanita berkata.

"_**Dai-kun, kumohon… sebelum kau pergi. Milikilah aku seutuhnya!" **_

Sementara sang tokoh laki-laki tampak terkejut. _**"Ta-tapi Mika-chan…"**_

"_**Kumohon Dai-kun… hanya ini yang kuminta darimu."**_Tokoh wanita memohon dengan linangan air mata. Dan tampak sang tokoh lelaki meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk pasrah.

"_**Baiklah, kalau begitu, bersiaplah Mika-chan…"**_

Kedua tokoh itu mulai berciuman panas dan saling bergelut di atas ranjang. Dilain pihak keempat lelaki rookie Konoha itu mulai menatap adegan yang dilakukan kedua tokoh dalam Televisi itu tanpa berkedip. Apalagi ketika suara desahan-desahan mulai bergema di ruangan itu. Naruto, Sai, bahkan Kiba dengan serius memperhatikan setiap detik adegan dengan cermat.

"_**Ah…enggh… sakit Dai-kun…!"**_ sang tokoh wanita merintih kesakitan ketika miliknya bersatu dengan milik sang tokoh pria.

"_**Bertahanlah Mika-chan!" **_

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Tanpa berkedip ia menonton adegan demi adegan dengan sangat teliti. Otak jeniusnya merekam dengan kuat tiap detail gambaran di TV dan telinganya bergema dengan jelas tiap desah demi desah suara kenikmatan yang diteriakkan kedua tokoh dalam film itu.

Deg!

"_**Ahh… Sasukee-kunnhh…!"**_

Deg!

Sasuke seketika menegang ketika bayangan Sakura yang mendesah erotis bersliweran di kepalanya. Nafasnya mulai memburu, samar-samar Sasuke melirik celananya yang sudah terasa sesak.

'_Oh, shit!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Apalagi ketika dua tokoh dalam film itu berteriak ketika sudah mencapai puncaknya.

BLAM!

Uzumaki Naruto langsung tersadar. "LHO-LHO, _TEME_! KENAPA LANGSUNG PERGI?!"

.

.

Hari cepat sekali beranjak sore. Suara koakan burung bergema di langit bersemburat orange, lampu-lampu disetiap rumah mulai dinyalakan. Matahari yang sebelumnya berada dipuncak langit mulai tergelincir kearah barat dan tenggelam dibalik awan-awan. Kedai-kedai di sepanjang jalanan di Konohagakure mulai buka dan anak-anak yang sebelumnya bermain diluar rumah mulai pulang.

Sosok wanita dengan surai merah muda itu menatap sebuah botol berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya ia buat bersama Ino. Sebuah ramuan yang ia racik dengan susah payah. Sakura berbelok ke sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat ia tinggal sejak ia lahir itu. rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"Selamat malam, mana anak-anak _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Sakura memberi salam kepada ibunya. Mebuki tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Mereka sedang tertidur di ruang keluarga. Apakah kau akan menjemput mereka Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, hari sudah beranjak malam, tadi kata Iruka-_sensei Okaa-chan_ menjemput mereka sepulang dari akademi."

"Haha, itu karena Kizashi bersikeras ingin menemui ketiga cucunya!" Mebuki tertawa kecil. "_Ne_, bagaimana kalau mala mini biarkan mereka menginap saja?" usul Mebuki.

Manik Sakura sedikit melebar. "Ah, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, tentu saja tidak. Kami malah senang karena rumah jadi ramai!" Mebuki menyeringai lembut dan berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Lagipula ini kesempatan buatmu dan Sasuke untuk membuat adik untuk mereka kan? hihi!" kikik Mebuki dengan kerlingan jahil.

Wajah Sakura seketika merona. "Ah… ta-tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang dan sambut suamimu!" Mebuki mendorong Sakura. "Kami akan mengurus Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari. Segera kabari ibu jika kau sudah hamil ya!" pesan Mebuki.

Sakura hanya bisa besungut-sungut kecil dan melangkah pulang.

.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_?" sapa Sakura ketika pertama kali masuk rumah dan menemukan Sasuke tengah termenung di teras.

Sasuke tersadar dan menoleh kepada wanita itu. "Sakura?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasu-_kun_?" tanya Sakura melangkah memasuki dapur. Sasuke ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

"Dimana anak-anak, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. wanita itu menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum lembut.

"Malam ini mereka menginap di rumah _Okaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_!" jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Makan malam di antara dua Uchiha itu tampak hening. Masing-masing tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sakura tengah sibuk di atas washtafel, mencuci piring sementara Sasuke membaca sebuah buku. Sakura mengambil mug untuk menyeduh _ocha_. Wanita itu tampak berhenti bergerak selama beberapa menit dan kemudian ia kembali sibuk menuangkan air panas.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura melirik Sasuke. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tanpa suara Sakura membuka penutup botol ramuan yang tadi siang ia racik bersama Ino dan Sakura menuangkan isi botol kecil itu kedalam mug _ocha_.

"Ini Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkanmu _ocha_! Kau pasti haus!" ujar Sakura dengan sikap santai. Ia menyuguhkan _ocha_ buatannya kepada Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya berdehem dan meneguk _ocha_ buatan Sakura tanpa rasa curiga.

Uchiha Sakura melirik-lirik suaminya dengan gugup, ia meremas tangan mungilnya dan menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Sasuke yang sepertinya tersadar menatap Sakura heran.

"A… Sasu…" Sakura balas menatap Sasuke. "A-ano… tentang permintaan anak-anak… a-aku siap kapan saja!" ujar Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat dan kembali menandaskan _ocha_ miliknya.

"A-ano kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu!" dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura beranjak pergi. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

Uchiha itu terdiam dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Haaah… haaah… haaah…" beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke tampak terengah-engah, ia menghela nafas berulang-ulang. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ada yang seakan berkobar di dalam dirinya. Darahnya berdesir dan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Rasa nyeri dan gerah merambat di tubuhnya dan sesuatu di bawah sana seakan berdenyut-denyut tak nyaman.

Sasuke menghela nafas gusar dan menatap celananya yang mulai mengetat. _'Shit! Kenapa tiba-tiba…?'_

"Hhh… sebaiknya aku mandi!" gumam Sasuke gusar. Dengan langkah berat ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika mendapati ruang mandi telah kosong dan sedikit basah. Tampaknya Sakura sudah selesai sejak tadi.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang mengucur deras. Membasahi tubuhnya. Ia bisa bernafas lega ketika rasa panas ditubuhnya perlahan mulai menghilang.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke dengan tubuh basah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk pendek yang melilit pinggang hingga setengah pahanya, Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot berganti pakaian karena memang ia tidak membawa baju ganti.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan seketika ia terbelalak ketika pemandangan Sakura yang tengah setengah telanjang terpampang di hadapannya. Wanita itu masih dibalut dengan handuk tipis yang hanya membalut setengah bagia buah dadanya dan seperempat pahanya. Apalagi kedua tangan Sakura terangkat karena berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sehingga dengan jelas Sasuke bisa melihat gundukan kenyal yang menggoda itu dari samping.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya ketika rasa panas kembali menjalar di tubuhnya. Sosok Sakura begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Bayangan akibat tontonan yang disuguhkan Naruto siang tadi sukes meracuni otaknya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilati bibirnya sendiri, menatap Sakura lapar seolah wanita itu adalah hidangan terlezat.

Grep!

"Ahhh…!" Sakura memekik ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan meremas kuat dua buah dadanya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke melumat bibirnya ketika ia menoleh kesamping.

Bruk!

"Sa-Sasu?!" Sasuke membantingnya ke atas kasur dan tiba-tiba menindihnya. Uchiha itu menatap Sakura penuh hasrat, kesadarannya seolah terhempas. Sasuke bahkan seperti bukan dirinya, ketika tiba-tiba ia membuka lebar-lebar paha Sakura. meremas kembali buah dada wanita itu dan tiba-tiba memegang miliknya dan menembus kewanitaan Sakura.

"Akhh, sakit!" Sakura memekik karena Sasuke belum melakukan pemanasan dan tiba-tiba menyatukan tubuh mereka. "Hiks… sakit Sasu!"

Sementara Sasuke seakan tidak perduli dan terus memacu tubuhnya.

"Ghhhh! Ghhhh! Ghhh!" Sasuke menggeram keras. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu nikmat, pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu puas. Pekikan kesakitan Sakura seperti melodi baginya.

"Ahhh!"

"AGHHH!"

Suara pekikan mereka bergema ketika mencapai puncak secara bersamaan. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, ia menarik nafas berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Uchiha muda itu tersadar ketika mendengar rintihan tangis dari Sakura. Sasuke terperangah ketika melihat Sakura terisak di bawahnya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Sa-Saku…" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita itu. "_Gomen… gomen_… aku…"

"Hiks… perih…" Sakura terisak di tengah-tengah rintihannya. "Perih…"

Sasuke mengusap rambut wanita itu berusaha menenangkannya. "Ssshhh…. _Gomen_…"

"Hiks… ka-kau kasar sekali!" Sakura merajuk. "Hiks… rasanya perih…!"

Sasuke tampak gelagapan untuk menenangkan Sakura. "Aku… gomen… aku…"

"Teruskan!"

"Eh?"

"Lanjutkan saja Sasuke-_kun_! Tapi kumohon, jangan kasar! Pelan-pelan!" rajuk Sakura sembari menghapus airmatanya dan mengulum senyum lembut dan pasrah menyerahkan semuanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Ia bangkit dan menatap bagian bawah mereka yang masih menyatu. Sasuke mengigit bibirnya ketika rasa lapar untuk mencicipi kewanitaan Sakura yang tampak menggoda itu tiba-tiba muncul. Tubuh Sakura terlihat sangat mengiurkan.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke menarik miliknya dengan pelan diiringi dengan jeritan nikmat Sakura. Uchiha bungsu itu tampak ragu-ragu mendorong tangannya untuk menyentuh kewanitaan Sakura yang tampak basah, membuka lipatan kemerahan itu dan Sasuke meneguk ludah ketika milik Sakura seolah mengodanya untuk dicicipi. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya dan menjilat bagian itu.

"Ahhh… Sasuke-_kun_? Ke-kenapa?" Sakura mendesah dan merintih ketika Sasuke mengecup miliknya. "Jangan engh…"

"Manis!"

"eh?"

Sakura menatap bingung suaminya. Sasuke tampak menikmati untuk menjilati bagian itu, kemudian bungsu bungsu Uchiha itu mulai mengecup paha Sakura, perut dan terus naik hingga ke bawah dadanya. Tangan besarnya tanpa komando meremas buah dada Sakura. meremasnya sejenak membuat wanita itu mendesah kembali.

Sasuke mengigit pelan bahu Sakura meninggalkan sebuah ruam kemerahan. Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan menatap lama puncak dada Sakura. Lelaki itu mengecup dada Sakura dan menghisapnya pelan.

Grauk!

"Akh!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan ketika Sasuke mengigitnya. Ia menjambak rambut belakang Sasuke karena kesal, kesal karena sejak tadi permainan Sasuke terkesan amatir. Ck, bahkan mereka sudah menikah selama enam tahun, tapi Sasuke terkesan baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ahh… langsung saja Sasuke-_kunnn_!" Sakura mendesis kesal ditengah desahannya.

Sasuke meringis dan menuruti perintah Sakura. bungsu Uchiha itu memegang miliknya dan segera menerobos kewanitaan Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Sakit!" Sakura kembali menjerit kesakitan membuat Sasuke bingung dibuatnya. "Lanjutkan saja, SASUKE-_KUNN_!" perintah Sakura. ia memeluk leher Sasuke dan lelaki itu memacu tubuhnya.

Dari pelan lama-lama gerakan Sasuke mulai menggila, apalagi pemuda itu seolah seperti kesetanan dan terus menusuk-nusuk titik Sakura. walau terkadang Sakura menjerit-jerit kesakitan Sasuke tetap memacu tubuhnya. Dan kini entah semburan yang keberapa Sasuke menekan lebih dalam miliknya.

"AHhh!

"Ghhhhh!"

Bruk!

Tubuh lelah Sasuke yang bersimbah keringat ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. nafas dua manusia itu saling bersahut-sahutan, terengah kehabisan tenaga. Dan perlahan Sasuke menutup matanya akibat kelelahan.

Sakura mengulum senyum, memeluk erat tubuh suaminya dan memposisikan kepala Sasuke bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Ia mengecup leher lelaki itu dan ikut memejamkan mata. Beristirahat setelah malam panjang mereka yang sangat melelahkan.

.

.

To Be continue

Gomen kalo updatenya lama ya, oke saya ga banyak ngomong kali ini. intinya terima kasih pada readres yang sudah mereview, maaf kalo disini semua chara terkesan OOC.

Vermthy, Zee Uchiharuno, Hanazono yuri, Hyeon-chan, Hachikodesuka, Suntq, white moon uchiha, rosideidara, vhira, Azakayana Yume ga login, sasuke ganteng, aika yuri, blue2025, sami haruchi 2, Wira : iya, ini lanjut :D thanks ya

: terima kasih, Sasu belum siap mental tuh. Hehe!

Ridafi chan : di sini Sasuke tiba-tiba terjebak di masa depan. Jadi rohnya berteleport ke masa depan.

UchihaNami Selvie : Sasuke yang masa depan ga kemana-mana-digetok- pokoknya di fic ini saya Cuma nyeritain Sasuke yang di masa lalu tiba-tiba terjebak di kehidupannya di masa depan. Kalo nasib Sasuke yang di masa depan silakan readers pikirin sendiri deh-digetok lagi- di fic 50 Sheet of Paper Diary, Sasu bakal muncul lagi di sheet 41.

: tuntutan keadaan, kalo ga mesum gimana biar punya anak banyak? :D

SONE Uchiha, SasuSakuSasoGaa : gomen kalo lemonnya ga terlalu hot, soalnya saya bukan spesialis di bidang itu-lu kate dokter?!-

Nabilla : heee teganya! (O.o)

RezaCWarni1 : itu gara-gara mereka yang terlalu jenius. Di chapter 1 sasuke pingsan.

LeEdacHi aRdian Lau : dia bakal balik ke kehidupan aslinya kok. ;D

Luci Kuroshiro, Kiki RyuEunTeuk : iya, itu pengalaman pertamanya, jadi ngelakuinya masih terkesan amatir gitu. Hehe XD

Firuri ryuusuke : aaa ide bagus! Saya sebelumnya udah kepikiran soal hal itu. tapi ternyata saya emang ga bakat nulis lemon. ( ) gomen…

, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, : sasu masih amatiran sih, soalnya ini pertama kali bagi dia kan?di fic ini saya Cuma fokus nyeritain Sasuke yang dari masa lalu terjebak di masa depan. Jadi buat yang keadaan Sasu yg dari masa depan, readers bisa berimajinasi sendiri. :D

Yamaneko achil, heavenlies : Sasu belum siap mental nih gimana dong? XD

Hikari 'HongRhii : umur 16 juga sebenarnya udah dewasa. Sekarang ini anak cowok umur 16 pasti udah tau cara gituan kan?

Nauri minna uchisaso af kss ga login : namamu panjang ya, hehe… adiknya cukup 1 aja dulu. Soalnya setelah lahiran Sasu balik ke masanya yang asli.

Mie ayam : pennamemu bikin aku laper. :D ehm thanks ya, gomen kalo lemonnya terkesan maksa. Saya ga terlalu bisa bikin lemon, biasanya Cuma ecchi nih XDD

Sakumori Haruna : ini Sasu udah cerita kan. tapi Sakunya kayak ga percaya deh XD

Hanazonorin444 : di sini semua udah terjawab Dear, intinya Sasu belum siap mental aja XD

Githa Aikawa : hehe, saya bukan spesialis lemon, jadi agak susah bikinnya. :D Sasu baru pertama ngelakuinnya soalnya jiwanya masih remaja.

Putri Hassbrina, Brown Cinnamon : hehe, ga kok, ini soalnya Sasu juga masih pertama. Soalnya dia jiwanya masih remaja jadi ya gitu deh. XD-ga jelas-

Utshuwa Narita : khukhukhu, karena ini Cuma fanfic… jadi menurutku ga masalah XD, oke gomen. Anggap saja Sasu di sini udah dewasa ya, soalnya di sini secara fisik Sasu umurnya 23 tahun kok Cuma jiwanya aja yang masih 16. ;-)

Yanuar No Baka Dobe : rasanya ga jual malah sih, Cuma dia juga masih shock tiba-tiba udah di masa depan. Tau-tau udah punya anak, dan tiba-tiba anaknya minta adik lagi. Pasti dia juga rada ada beban mental gitu kan. :D

Rosachi-hime, bluepinkgirl, : anaknya jenius sih. Salahin juga si Sasu yang mesum. XD

Andromeda no Rei : hehe gomen, soalnya aku kagen sama fic kakak sih. XD thanks buat sarannya ya, tapi emang bener bikin karakter Sasuke yang IC tu susahnya minta ampun, soalnya secara pribadi aku rada sebel sama sifanya si Sasu yang sok pendiem judes itu-mungkin gara-gara dia ga ada perhatian untuk Saku-

Retno UchiHaruno : hehe, ga juga kok. Soalnya saya ga terlalu pinter bikin lemon. Lagipula kalo bikin ujung-ujungnya nyerempet yang rape. :D semoga lemon di chap ini udah pas ya.

Sasusaku uciha : 'My Mermaid' masih dalam proses pengerjaan, soalnya sebentar lagi fic itu tamat. Buat konflik di fic ini ga berat-berat amat kok. Palingan lihat betapa repotnya Sasu pas nurutin Saku yang lagi hamil. XDD

Mayurahime : makasih udah ngingetin. Sasu belum siap tuh. XD aku juga baru sadar kalo salah ngetik pas udah aku update. Soalnya aku rada males ngedit sih hehe-digetok-

Mili mili kecil : makasih, aku ga nyangka kalo adegan minta maafnya si Sasu itu sampe ngejleb buat pembaca. Padahal jujur aku bikinnya asal lho DX soalnya waktu ngetik adegan limenya aku ga tahu harus gimana, jarang ngetik lemon sih. Walau ada pasti agak kabur gitu.

Anyaa : iya, soalnya SasuSaku kawin muda. Kalo dipikir-pikir di manga Naruto pasti banyak ninja yang masih melajang dan baru menikah pas udah berusia 29 tahun ke atas. Contohnya aja Asuma sama Kurenai baru punya anak pas umur sudah 30-an. Jadi kupikir ga mungkin juga ninja-ninja seperti anggota rookie 9 bakal langsung kawin gitu aja. :D

Kalo Sasu emang harus membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Jadi nikah muda pun ga masalah. kalo Naruto sama Hinata pas umur 20-ans-soalnya aku udah ngerasa persaan Hinata udah mantep, terus Naruto cocok juga jadi bapak-bapak muda- XD Mitsuru itu cowok.

kHaLerie Hikari : cewek itu juga termasuk kelemahan cowok kan? Sasu kan normal kalo ga malah bahaya XD

Tsurugi De Lelouch : hehe, soalnya Saku cinta sih. Tapi emang saku mulai rada-rada curiga karena Sasu agak aneh, btw thanks ya. XD

Guest, guest 2 : anak kecil yang perhatiannya mudah teralihkan XD mereka Cuma polos aja kok. Tau kata-katanya tapi ga ngerti maksudnya

Ocha chan : yaw ajar lah, tau-tau llihat wujudnya di masa depan :D

HYDERUKI : hehe… itu urusan di ending nanti. Yang kelempar di masa depan Cuma Sasuke.

: saya Cuma nyeritain sasu dari masa lalu yang terjebak di masa depan. :D

Hikari Matsushita : enggak, jiwa Sasu terdampar di tubuhnya yang di masa depan.

Raditiya : iya, ini Sasu udah berhasil kok. XD

Doraemon : mereka tiga Uchiha kembar yang jenius XD tapi karakternya beda. Itachi dominan ke Sasu, Yozora sifatnya Sakura, Hikari campuran sifatnya Saku yang pengertian dan Sasuke yang kalem. XD

Iya baka-san : hihi udah tuh XD, semoga lemonnya pas ya

Puihyuuchan : haha, ide bagus, tapi lihat dulu kedepannya ya nanti gimana, saya belum kepikiran adanya pihak ke3

Cachan : makasih ne, itu adegan terakhir saya udah blank. DX

Chii no pinkycherry : enggak nih, soalnya Sasu sendiri juga belum siap. :D

Dikdik717 : belum, tapi Sakura udah mulai curiga

Allihyun : hehe kalo impoten kasihan si kembar dong, ga bisa punya adik (o.O) Sasuke di masa depan udah jadi jonin.

Sasusaku kira : sasuke yang asli 23 tahun enggak saya certain, itu biar jadi imajinasi readers aja. Saya Cuma nyeritain Sasu 16 th yg terdampar di masa depan.

Nee… arigatou minna. Maaf ya kalo kali ini ga bisa jawab satu-satu seperti biasa.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Baby

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

Sasuke mendengus ketika menangkap sosok Sakura yang terlihat pucat. Beberapa hari ini wanita itu terlihat tidak sehat. Sudah berulang kali pula Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk kerumah sakit sekedar memeriksakan kesehatannya, namun Sakura selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama.

"Aku ini ninja medis Sasuke-kun! Percayalah padaku, aku baik-baik saja!"

Baik-baik saja eh? Sasuke mencibir dalam hati. Buktinya beberapa hari ini Sakura malah semakin terlihat mengenaskan karena kelelahan dan terlihat pucat sekali-

"Uhuk-hoek-hoek!"

-dan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk muntah?!

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara ketika sudah bosan melihat Sakura yang bolak-balik ke kamar mandi apalagi wanita itu selalu terlihat kuyu setelahnya. Ia tak mau istrinya jatuh sakit. Sasuke masih membutuhkan Sakura untuk misinya memberikan adik untuk Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari. Karena itu menurut Sasuke, Sakura tidak boleh sakit sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun! Uh, kurasa aku hanya masuk angin!" tolak Sakura masih kukuh akan pendiriannya. Wanita itu kembali berlari ke kamar mandi ketika mual hebat kembali datang dan menimpa perutnya. Sasuke mendengus dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoek-hoek-hoek!"

Sakura menatap sayu muntahan yang baru saja ia muntahkan di atas washtafel kamar mandi. Wanita itu mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kau bilang hanya masuk angin eh? Jangan bercanda Sakura!" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh kepada suaminya dengan senyum manis yang terlihat di paksakan. "Tenang saja Sasuke-kun! Aku hanya masuk angin kok, sungguh!" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. Ia tak mau merepotkan suaminya itu. Sakura segera melangkah ke kamar mandi diikuti Sasuke yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menatap lama pemandangan luar dari arah jendela.

Grep!

"Aku tidak percaya!" tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk pinggang dari belakang. "Kau terlihat pucat sekali! Pokoknya kita ke rumah sakit, sekarang!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi-" Sakura hendak menolak namun tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup lehernya. "Ahhh-Sasukeehh…"

"Sakura… jika kau sakit… bagaimana kita bisa memberi adik untuk anak-anak hm?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada seksi. Bibir tipisnya tertarik membentuk seringai dan sesekali mengecup leher jenjang wanitanya itu. entah kenapa sejak mereka 'melakukannya' malam itu, Sasuke menjadi lebih berani.

"Nggh… ba-baiklah… ahh!" Sakura akhirnya mengalah karena terlena akan kecupan mengoda Sasuke di lehernya. Sasuke menyeringai, tangan besarnya dengan nakal menyusup dibalik tanktop tipis milik istrinya, apalagi kali ini Sakura tak mengenakan bra sehingga telapak tangan Sasuke sukses menangkup buah dadanya.

"Kau tau Sakura?" Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. "Setiap bersamamu aku selalu merasa lapar!" lelaki itu mendesah pelan dan meremas pelan buah dada bulat milik istrinya.

"Ahh Sasu-" Sakura mendesah kecil. Tangan mungilnya meremas rambut Sasuke dan Uchiha itu melancarkan lumatan di leher jenjang Sakura. "Sasukehhh…"

"Sakura…" lelaki itu ikut mendesahkan nama wanitanya. Sasuke merapatkan pantat Sakura dengan selangkangannya. Ia semakin menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar pekikan kecil Sakura. tangannya dengan jahil menyusup ke dalam hotpants milik istrinya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang basah di bawah sana.

"OTOUUU-CHANNN?!"

Suara teriakan Yozora membuat Sasuke secepat kilat melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sakura. wanita itu juga sudah sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

BRAK!

"Tou-chan? Lihat Hikari tidak?!" Yozora tanpa rasa berdosa tiba-tiba menjeblak pintu orang tuanya. Bocah dengan rambut emo itu menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah memerah. "Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, lihat Hikari tidak?" tanya Yozora lagi.

"Otou-san tidak tahu! sana, cari sendiri!" ketus Sasuke kesal karena acaranya terganggu.

Yozora hanya ber-oh singkat dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa berlari pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya. Sakura menghela nafas dengan wajah memerah, ia merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut karena tadi tangan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam sana.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menatap Sasuke gugup, Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus dan melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Sakura~?" dengan suara seksi Sasuke mendesah dan kembali menarik istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Cup!

"Ahh…" Sakura memekik ketika suaminya tiba-tiba mengigit kecil cuping telinganya. Jemari mungilnya menyusup ke dalam kaos Sasuke menyentuh punggung lebar itu. Sasuke menegang dan memeluk erat istrinya. Ia baru saja hendak mengigit leher istrinya jika saja-

BRAK!

"Tou-san, dimana Yozora?!" tiba-tiba Itachi menjeblak pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak sopan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Itachi heran melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba kelabakan dan saling menjauhkan diri.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Cari saja sendiri!" bentaknya kesal. Sementara Itachi hanya menganga dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

BRAK!

Itachi menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Dasar anak kurang ajar!" umpatnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura terbelalak mendengar umpatan Sasuke. "Jangan begitu! Bagaimanapun dia adalah anakmu!" omelnya. Sasuke mendelik mendengar Sakura malah mengomelinya.

Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura ke atas ranjang dan tiba-tiba menindihnya. Uchiha itu mendengus dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura sehingga wanita itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya.

"Jika saja mereka tak menganggu maka aku-"

BRAK!

"Tou-san?! Apa Itachi dan Yozora ada di sini?!" Tiba-tiba Hikari datang menjeblak pintu.

Sakura tercengang dan tanpa sadar mendorong bahu Sasuke kelewat kuat sehingga lelaki berambut emo itu terjengkang dari atas ranjang.

"Hikari-" Sakura hendak berkata namun Sasuke memotongnya.

"BERHENTI MENGANGGU TOU-SAN DAN KAA-SAAN! KALIAN BERTIGAAA!" geram Sasuke dengan sepasang mangekyo yang aktif. Bahkan bayangan Susano'o sudah berkobar-kobar di belakangnya.

Hikari hanya bisa meneguk ludah. "Tou-Tou-san…" ia menatap ayahnya ketakutan. Apalagi ketika bayangan Susano'o milik ayahnya semakin terlihat jelas dan menganas.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura dengan cekatan memeluk kepala suaminya. "Hentikan!"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya diselimuti kemarahan tertegun ketika merasakan wajahnya menyentuh belahan kenyal milik istrinya. Uchiha itu memejamkan mata dan perlahan bayangan Susano'o dibelakangnya lenyap.

Grep!

"Hmmp-hmmmp-hmmmppp!" Sasuke meronta panik ketika Sakura makin kencang memeluk kepalanya. Ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Berani kau keluarkan Susano'o di depan anak-anak! Aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu…!" keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Sasuke ketika telinganya mendengar perkataan datar Sakura yang terdengar lirih.

Grep!

"HMMPP HAHU HAK HIHA HENAFHAAAASSS!" Sasuke kembali meronta-ronta.

Sementara sang istri tak juga melepaskan suaminya dari pelukan mautnya. Wanita itu menoleh kepada Hikari yang tampak ketakutan dengan airmata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Nah, Hikari, keluarlah dulu ya nak? Okaa-san ada urusan dengan Tou-san!" pinta Sakura lembut. Hikari hanya mengangguk dan dengan hati-hati menutup pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu, wanita bersurai merah muda itu berkacang pinggang sembari mendelik kepada Sasuke yang tengah mengap-mengap kehabisan napas. "Jangan sekali-kali mengaktifkan Mangekyo di depan anak-anak, Sasuke-kun!" omelnya kesal. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dan beranjak dari ranjangnya, mood-nya terlanjur rusak karena sejak tadi diganggu oleh ketiga bocah kembar Uchiha itu.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" tegas Sasuke sembari menarik tangan wanitanya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti permintaan suaminya.

.

.

Dua orang tua Uchiha itu melenggang santai di sepanjang jalanan desa Konohagakure, tangan mungil Sakura mengamit lengan suaminya. Dan bersandar mesra di bahu lelaki itu, Sasuke juga tampak tenang-tenang saja dan dengan cuek tetap menatap ke depan dengan tatapan datar sembari memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun?" tiba-tiba sosok Hinata menyapa kedua pasangan suami istri itu. Sakura membalas sapaan Hinata tak kalah riang, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya memperhatikan Nyonya Uzumaki itu.

Hinata mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dan menatap suami istri Uchiha itu dengan senyum lembut. "Ne, kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya bisa meringis, "Ano… rumah sakit…" jawabnya. Hinata mengangkat alisnya, tatapannya berubah khawatir.

"Kau sakit ya, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura menghela nafas dan mengulum senyum terpaksa.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya masuk angin, tapi… Sasuke-kun memaksaku untuk ke rumah sakit!" jawabnya. "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok!"

Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria dan membungkuk sejenak. "Ano, aku permisi dulu, Misturu pasti sudah menunggu lama!" pamitnya.

Sakura menatap Hinata heran, "Kau menjemput Misturu? Kemana Naruto? Seharusnya saat ini kau istirahat Hinata, apalagi kandunganmu sudah membesar sekarang!" dumel Sakura. "Bagaimana sih, si Naruto itu?"

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat, dengan tawa garing wanita itu mengeleng. "Ti-Tidak begitu kok, Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun sibuk sekali… lagipula aku memang mau ke rumah Otou-sama, sejak kemarin Mitsuru menginap di rumah Otou-sama!" jelas Hinata.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya ketika sosok Hinata melangkah pergi. "Ne, hati-hati ya kalau begitu!" ujarnya disambut senyum manis Hinata.

"Hinata… hamil anak kedua?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar.

"Ah iya, sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat bayinya." Kata Sakura riang. "Yang namanya bayi memang imut sekali!" kekehnya.

"Aku juga… tak sabar ingin kau hamil lagi!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menyahut. Sakura tertegun dan menatap lama suaminya. Uchiha itu menyeringai tipis. "Bersamamu, aka nada bayi-bayi Uchiha baru di rumah kita." Imbuh Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pasangan itu telah tiba di depan rumah sakit Konoha. Mereka di sambut oleh seorang perawat di depan meja resepsionis.

"Wah, Sakura-san? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir anda datang kemari!" sapa seorang perawat yang cukup Sakura kenal. Sakura hanya bisa mengulum senyum ramah sebagai balasan. Sejak menikah dengan Sasuke dan mengandung ketiga buah hatinya, Sakura memang sudah cuti menjadi ninja dan lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga di rumah untuk mengurusi ketiga putranya dan suaminya.

"Hai, Kimura-san? Apakah Shizune-senpai, ada?" tanya Sakura. Kimura menatap Sakura heran.

"Oh, Shizune-san hari ini ada di ruangannya, ngomong-ngomong anda sakit ya Sakura-san?" tanya Kimura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya, sepertinya masuk angin, sejak beberapa hari ini badanku terasa tidak enak!" jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Nah, sampai nanti ya Kimura-san!" pamit Sakura. Kimura membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan ramah.

"Tumben kau datang ke sini, Sakura?" tiba-tiba sosok Shizune berpapasan dengan mereka di lobi rumah sakit.

"Ah, kebetulan senpai ada di sini!" kata Sakura lega. Shizune menatapnya bingung.

"Ne, kau mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa hari ini Sakura sering mual-mual!" tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara. Shizune terdiam sampai akhirnya wanita muda itu memekik gembira dan dengan sedikit tergesa tiba-tiba menarik Sakura ke ruangannya.

"Ah, Shizune-senpai?" Sakura menatap Shizune bingung. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap kedua wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Nah! Sekarang kau cepat berbaring di sini!" perintah Shizune tiba-tiba menyuruh Sakura berbaring di atas ranjang putih. Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya menurut saja dan membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang. Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya karena ia memang tak mengerti.

Shizune mengalirkan cakra kehijauan di tangannya, ia kemudian mengambil stetoskop dan meletakkannya di atas perut Sakura. sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Shizune.

"Ya Tuhan!" Shizune memekik kecil, rona bahagia terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Sakura menatap senpainya itu menunggu apa yang akan di katakana Shizune.

"Bagaimana, Shizune-senpai?" tanya Sakura. Shizune berdehem sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang, rona kebahagiaan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Wanita itu menatap kedua suami istri Uchiha itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Selamat Sakura! KAU HAMIL!" pekik Shizune senang. Ia menepuk tangannya dan segera berlari kecil keluar ruangan. "Aku akan memberitahukannya pada Tsunade-sama! Kau hamil 3 minggu Sakura! Selamat!" wanita itu sudah berlalu pergi.

Sakura hanya bisa terpana, ia menengok pada sang suami yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong di tempat. Sasuke tampak mematung.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura memanggil suaminya gugup. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke yang mengedipkan matanya dan menarik napas berulang-ulang, sepertinya lelaki itu sendiri antara percaya dan tidak percaya atas apa yang Shizune katakan.

"Haha… haha…" tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa lirih, bahunya bergetar, ia menatap Sakura tak percaya, takjub dan entah kenapa ada rasa membuncah yang meletup di dadanya. "Ha-hamil… kau hamil… Sakura…?" lelaki itu melangkah gontai mendekati sang istri dan seketika menghambur memeluk tubuh mungilnya. "Sakura… hamil… haha… istriku hamil?!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa tertegun, namun ia segera terkekeh kecil dan membalas pelukan hangat suaminya. "Haha… iya, Sasuke-kun… aku hamil… aku hamil adik Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari…" ujarnya lirih.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih Sakura!" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap bahagia wajah ayu istrinya itu kemudian Sasuke mengecup bibir wanitanya penuh sayang. "Terima kasih… karena telah mengandung anak kita!" Sasuke kembali memeluk istrinya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Sakura! aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

"HAMILL?!" Ketiga bocah kembar Uchiha itu memekik secara bersamaan, raut ketidak percayaan terpancar jelas di wajah mereka. Sakura hanya terkikik kecil sementara Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis.

"Akhirnya calon adik kalian sebentar lagi akan lahir!" Mebuki memekik bahagia mendengar kehamilan kedua putrinya itu. "Jadi seudah berapa minggu?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Usia kehamilanku masih 3 minggu, Kaa-san!" jawab Sakura dengan binary bahagia. "Aku bahagia sekali akhirnya bisa memberi adik untuk ketiga putraku!" ujarnya tulus.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura penuh sayang. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu! Tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan banyak pekerjaan!" katanya lembut namun tegas. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengamit lengan suaminya gemas.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke-kun! Dan… kuharap kau akan maklum jika selama 9 bulan ini aku akan merepotkanmu lagi!" kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak keberatan Sakura!" jawab Sasuke santai tanpa tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu akan menjadi boomerang tersendiri baginya.

Kau benar-benar harus bersiap-siap untuk masa-masa sulit ini Sasuke…

Ckckck… karena di bulan inilah siklus ngidam bagi kebanyakan ibu-ibu hamil dimulai!

.

.

"Sasuke-kunnn~~, bisa kau ambilkan apel di kulkas?" pinta Sakura manja kepada suaminya yang tengah sibuk membuka-buka gulungan. Sasuke mendesah dan menuruti permintaan Sakura. baru saja ia kembali dari dapur tiba-tiba Sakura menatapnya dengan bola mata yang berbinar. Sasuke mengernyit, entah kenapa sebuah firasat buruk muncul di pikirannya.

"Hehe… gomen ya Sasu-kun… aku tidak jadi mau apel~ belikan aku dango ya?" pintanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah kembali dan tanpa menjawab melangkah keluar rumah untuk membeli dango pesanan istrinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan itu Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah berulang-ulang. Pikirannya terbang ke beberapa hari yang lalu…

Berita tentang kehamilan Sakura menyebar luas bak wabah penyakit, Sasuke sendiri heran ketika banyak orang yang tiba-tiba bertamu ke rumahnya dan menguncapkan selamat atau kadang memberikannya bingkisan dan makanan sehat khusus ibu hamil untuk Sakura. Sasuke bahkan sampai-sampai di seret oleh Kakashi dan Naruto dan diberi petuah-petuah seputar melayani istri hamil.

"_Aku tahu kau sudah perpengalaman tentang ini, tapi karena itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu aku berbaik hati memberi nasehat kepadamu Teme, siapa tahu kau sudah lupa!" _Sasuke ingat jelas ketika dengan sok tahunya Naruto menasehatinya. _"Wanita hamil itu sensitive, gampang marah, ngambek dan banyak maunya! Karena di awal kehamilan adalah masa ngidam jadi usahakan kau selalu menuruti apapun permintaannya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa anakmu nantinya bisa ngeces terus, Teme!"_

"_Perempuan hamil itu sering morning sickness, dan mood swing, jadi kau harus lebih sabar, Sasuke!" _kali ini petuah dari Kakashi bersliweran di kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, bayangan teman-temannya yang menasehati hal serupa terus bersliweran di otak jenius Sasuke. Dan Uchiha itu mengaku bahwa apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya ada benarnya.

"Aku ingin ramen! Dangonya buat Sasuke-kun saja!" kata Sakura kemudian ketika Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Uchiha itu mendengus dan menatap Sakura keki.

"Tapi… aku kan tidak suka manis!" Sasuke menolak namun ia meneguk ludah ketika melihat bibir Sakura mencebik dan maniknya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks…. Sasuke-kun jahat~~!"

Glek!

Yang sabar ya, Sas!

.

.

"Huwek! Huwek! Huwek!"

Dengan sabar Sakura mengurut punggung suaminya. Lelaki itu kini tengah mual tidak karuan dan terbaring lemas di sofa.

Sasuke mendengus, ia kembali ingat perkataan Mebuki, ibu mertuanya beberapa hari yang lalu tentang Ibu hamil. Sasuke sebelumnya memang tak terlalu percaya, namun kali ini ia mau tak mau mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan mertuanya itu ada benarnya.

"_Saat morning sickness, atau mual-mual tidak saja terjadi pada Ibu hamil lho! Tapi suami kadang juga bisa mengalaminya!"_

Sasuke mendengus, ternyata benar… buktinya kini ia tengah mual-mual dan tidak berselera sekali untuk makan.

'_Ternyata seperti ini ya penderitaan mual-mual pada Ibu hamil itu? kau memang hebat Sakura!' _puji Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir, ia mengusap wajah tampan suaminya. Sasuke hanya bergumam dan kemudian menutup matanya sejenak. Wanita Uchiha itu mengulum senyum ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Sasuke. Ia menunduk dan mengecup sayang kening suaminya.

.

.

Yozora menutup bukunya, suara bising dari teman-temannya di akademi tak membuat anak kedua pasangan Uchiha itu mengeluh atau terganggu. Ia menatap Itachi dan Hikari secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, menurut kalian nama apa yang cocok untuk adik baru kita?" tanyanya.

Itachi melipat tangannya dengan mimic datar yang seketika membuat gadis-gadis seumuran di kelas itu menjerit kegirangan, ia melirik Yozora malas. "Bagaimana kita bisa memutuskan nama sedangkan adik kita belum lahir, Yozora?" tanyanya remeh.

Yozora mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau ini enggak asik!" gerutunya. "Hei Hikari! Bagaimana menurutmu?" ia beralih pada adik kembarnya.

Hikari tersadar dan mengaruk pipinya dan tertawa garing, "A-ano Yozora, kukira apa yang dikatakan Itachi ada benarnya. adik baru kita saja belum lahir! Kita kan tak tahu adik kita nanti laki-laki atau perempuan." Katanya. Yozora menghela nafas gusar dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu biar aku saja sendiri yang mencarinya! Kalian tidak asik!" gerutunya kesal

Itachi mendelik dan mendesis pelan. "Tch, dasar kekanakan!"

"Kau sendiri kan masih anak-anak, Itachi?" timpal Hikari innocent, tidak sadar bahwa Itachi meliriknya sebal.

Sementara itu, Yozora tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan akan terlihat imut sekali bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Pipi chubby dan manik hitamnya yang bulat memicing menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dasar Itachi, Hikari sama saja! sama-sama menyebalkan!" ia mengerutu pelan.

"Kyaaa Itachi-kun~!" tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis-gadis kecil berusia 7 tahunan dan seumuran Yozora menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Yozora menghentikan langkahnya dan menyeringai seksi.

"Hai~~?" sapanya dengan cengiran menggoda. Gerombolan gadis-gadis kecil itu menjerit kegirangan. Yozora menghampiri mereka dan tiba-tiba menoel salah satu gadis cilik itu.

Wajah gadis cilik itu tiba-tiba merona merah, ia memainkan jemarinya malu-malu ketika Yozora menyeringai tipis. "Siapa namamu, manis~~?" tanyanya lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum malu-malu.

"A… Yu-Yuki… I-Itachi-kun…" jawabnya.

Yozora menoel dangu gadis cilik dengan seringai jahil, ia merangkul bahu gadis cilik itu lembut membuat gadis-gadis cilik yang lain menjerit penuh rasa iri. "Senang mengenalmu… Yuki-chan~!"

"YOZORAA?!" tiba-tiba sosok Itachi berteriak dan menatapnya marah. Dibelakang Itachi tampak Hikari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi alisnya.

"E-Ehhh… Yozora-kun?!" gerombolan gadis-gadis itu memekik kaget ketika sadar bahwa pemuda cilik yang mereka elu-elukan sejak tadi bukanlah Itachi namun Yozora.

Apalagi gadis yang bernama Yuki itu lebih kaget lagi. Melihat sosok Itachi yang menatapnya tajam, wajah serupa dengan Yozora itu tampak menyeramkan. Tanpa ia sadari Yuki mencengkram pakaian depan Yozora dengan tubuh bergetar. Yozora yang menyadarinya menatap Itachi malas.

"Ne, kau membuat Yuki-chan takut, Itachi!" kata Yozora dengan nada tak senang.

Itachi tak mengubris perkataan saudara kembarnya itu dan semakin mendelik tajam kepada Yozora. "Menjauh dari fans-fansku Baka!"

Yozora mendengus dan mengembangkan seringainya, "kau cemburu eh? Fansmu ternyata juga menyukaiku?"

Itachi mendengus kemudian menoyor saudara kembarnya itu dan melengos pergi, Yozora mengaduh sembari mengerutu pelan. "Hai Itachi!" ia melepaskan Yuki begitu saja dan meninggalkan gadis-gadis cilik fans-nya yang mendesah kecewa.

Tiga Uchiha cilik itu melihat Sakura tengah duduk-duduk di sebuah kedai dango, di sampingnya tampak Sasuke yang tengah melahap 3 biji dango sekaligus. Tentu saja hal itu membuat ketiga putra Uchiha itu berjengit heran, pasalnya sang ayah sangat membenci manis, anehnya baik Itachi, Yozora maupun Hikari sangat menyukai makanan manis. Entahlah, mungkin karena gen ibu mereka.

"Okaa-chan? Otou-chan?" sapa Yozora heboh. Sakura menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar ketiga putra kembarnya menghampirinya.

Hikari dan Yozora sudah berlari terlebih dulu, sedangkan Itachi dengan tenang melangkah menuju kedua orang tuanya. Yozora sudah mengenyahkan pantatnya di dekat ayahnya sementara Hikari masuk ke dalam kedai untuk memesan dango tambahan. Itachi berdiri di hadapan ibunya dan tampak bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura.

Keluarga Uchiha itu tampak bahagia dan sangat harmonis. Sesekali gelak tawa terdengar di antara mereka. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengacak rambut Yozora, Hikari sesekali tergelak memakan dango miliknya.

'_Aku bahagia…' _ tanpa ia sadar Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Senyum kembali berkembang di bibirnya. Ya… inilah hidupnya saat ini. dia telah terbebas dari dendam dan kegelapan, saat ini dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya bersama Sakura dan ketiga putranya, serta kebahagiaan di masa depan saat kelahiran calon buah hati keempatnya kelak.

To be continue

.

.

.

Thanks buat yang review ya… gomen kali ini ga bisa bales satu satu seperti biasa :

**Ocha chan, emerallized onyxta, **nabilla, Guest, sanada yukimura, Guest 2, sasuke-kun, ** , **Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's, **SehoonZey, **Sakumori Haruna, sasusaku uciha, **PL Therito, **25to life, **LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, **UchiNami Selvie, hachiko-desuka, **WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, **anyaaa, **Tsurugi De Lelouch, Saga desu, hyeon-chan, chezahana-chan, Githa Aikawa, **sunny, Guest 3, **iya baka-san, hanazono yuri, firuri ryuusuke, **Guest 4, Utshuwa Narita, **Zee Uchiharuno, mie ayam, Jellalna, blue2025, white moon uchiha, **Raditiya, **BarbieUchiha, Nina317Elf, Rosachi-hime, AAind88, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, , Hikari Matsushita, Brown Cinnamon, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, **sami haruchi 2.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
